Harry Potter et le secret de l'orbe bleu
by AngeHellback
Summary: Après la dernière bataille, Harry s'est rapproché de la famille Malfoy. Il est devenu ami avec Drago, mais pas seulement avec lui! Une seconde prophétie dont il ignore encore tout, une nouvelle vie. Slash Harry/Lucius. Chapitre 9 en ligne
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter et la première que je publie sur ce site, mais c'est loin d'être mon premier écrit.**_

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.. En revanche, ce qui m'appartient, c'est ce que j'en fais dans cette fanfiction!_**

**_Genre: Romance/aventure/fantastique_**

**_Pairing: Harry/Lucius en couple principal. D'autres couples seront présents. Vous verrrez! Je vous laisse la surprise pour le moment._**

**_Rating: K+ Pour le moment, puis M pour plus tard._**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Harry Potter et le secret de l'Orbe bleu**_

**Prologue**

Les années avaient passées, et le petit garçon maigre et timide qui avait découvert Poudlard en même temps que sa nature magique et la raison réelle de la mort de ses parents, avait bien changé… Non seulement il n'était plus petit ou maigre, mais il n'était plus timide non plus, et puis surtout, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus onze ans. Il était devenu un homme assez grand, mesurant bien dans les un mètre quatre vingt, et il avait une carrure virile, rassurante et elle était loin, l'image qu'on gardait de lui quand il était enfant. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, et toujours derrière des lunettes rondes, parce qu'il trouvait que cela accentuait son charme… Le plus grand sorcier vivant, celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, était devenu un très beau jeune homme au charme discret mais pourtant puissant. Et ce soir, il allait fêter son vingt troisième anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Blaise et… Lucius.

Et oui, la guerre entre Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter était finie, depuis ce fameux soir où il avait enfin détruit Voldemort. Ce soir-là, Drago avait démontré qu'il était capable de courage, et il avait aidé Harry, et Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. Après la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-Le-Nom, on avait pu voir, dans un coin de la grande salle de Poudlard, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy serrer leur fils dans leurs bras et se soutenir. Peu de personnes firent attention à eux, et pourtant, Harry le remarqua. Il se rendit alors près d'eux, et il tendit sa main à Drago, comme celui-ci l'avait fait l'hors de leur entrée à Poudlard… Il avait alors attendu, le cœur battant sous l'appréhension d'un refus, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Drago se dégagea des bras de ses parents, se redressa et serra la main qui lui était tendu, tout en regardant Harry d'un air sérieux que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais vu. Le couple Malfoy n'avait rien dit, mais il avait contemplé les deux jeune hommes se réconcilier, se montrer un respect qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais montrés avant. Harry, qui était déjà dans un tourbillon d'émotions intenses, entre la joie d'avoir enfin réussi à débarrasser le monde de Voldemort et d'être encore en vie, la tristesse de la perte de trop de ses proches et connaissances, se sentit chanceler sous cette poignée de main et sous ce regard à la fois profondément respectueux et sincère. Et ce fut pire quand Drago lui sourit, sincèrement, amicalement, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et le blond ne s'arrêta pas là, il remercia alors Harry, et le félicita, avant d'ajouter qu'au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours admiré ! Et par-dessus cela, Lucius Malfoy y était venu de son grain de sel, en disant qu'il s'était trompé sur lui, et qu'il le remerciait de l'avoir débarrassé d'un être qui lui avait empoisonné la vie. Lucius et Harry avaient tous les deux ressenti une sensation affolante en eux, en étant face à face, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Mais Harry était trop perturbé par le décès de certains de ses proches pour s'attarder sur cette sensation, quant à Lucius, aussi douloureux que cela avait été pour lui, il avait repoussé ces émotions, car il savait que ce n'était pas le moment… Quant à la froide Narcissa, pour le moment, elle semblait avoir perdu toute froideur et elle serra Harry dans ses bras, en le remerciant aussi, et elle ajouta qu'elle avait une dette envers lui, puisqu'il avait sauvé son fils.

Tout cela fut trop pour Harry qui sentit qu'il allait à nouveau pleurer. Il aurait tellement souhaité que les Malfoy montrent qu'ils étaient humains avant… Il les voyait sous un tout nouveau jour maintenant, même Lucius, sans savoir pour le moment, ce qui les liait tous les deux…

Et suite à cette scène, une amitié réelle se créa entre Drago et Harry. Au fil des mois, des années, ils devinrent proches et Ron parvint même à s'entendre avec lui, bien qu'ils se chamaillaient toujours, mais de manière amusée, se taquinant, ce qui faisait toujours beaucoup rire Harry.

L'année de leurs vingt deux ans, un drame secoua la famille Malfoy. En effet, Narcissa tomba malade, d'un mal incurable, un cancer, et elle dépérit presque à vue d'œil. Harry se montra très présent auprès de Drago et de Lucius. Quelques mois plus tard, elle mourut et Harry dut soutenir Drago, mais également Lucius. Les choses avaient changées, et le temps où Lucius Malfoy avait donné le journal de Jedusor était loin. Harry avait du mal à croire que c'était le même homme que celui qu'il avait vu serrer si fort sa femme et son fils après la bataille finale, et là, il retrouvait le même Lucius, si loin des airs froids et hautains qu'il prenait en général, tellement plus humain et accessible, qu'il en sentait son cœur flancher doucement, sans réaliser que son cœur était bel et bien pris par Lucius, et depuis des temps anciens…

Suite à la demande de Drago, Harry s'installa au manoir Malfoy, parce que Drago avait peur que son père ne fasse une bêtise. En réalité, Lucius se torturait les méninges. Alors Celui-qui-a-Sauvé-le-Monde accepta, par amitié pour Drago, mais aussi par inquiétude pour cet homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Tout ne fut pas rose au début, car Lucius avait beau être en réalité plus qu'heureux qu'Harry fut venu au manoir, il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être un enfant qui avait besoin qu'on le surveille et le protège. Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, tout son être aspirait à cela auprès d'Harry. Mais grâce à un mélange de douceur, de compréhension et d'assurance, Harry parvint à faire entendre raison à ce grand homme blond qui en imposait et impressionnait tout le monde, sauf lui ! Et puis si Lucius refusait encore de l'admettre à ce moment là, il était ravi en réalité que Harry s'installe au manoir.

Au fil des semaines, des mois, les deux hommes apprirent à se connaître davantage, et sa présence fut un baume pour Lucius qui réalisa rapidement pourquoi son fils aimait tant Harry. Ce mélange de fraîcheur, d'assurance et de courage sans faille, le grand Lucius dut bien s'avouer qu'il était impressionné par ce jeune homme. Et petit à petit, ses barrières cédèrent, et il commença doucement à accepter ce qu'il ressentait. Drago, qui regardait tout cela, voyait ce que nul autre ne réalisait encore pour le moment, à part Hermione bien sûr… Harry aimait son père. Il savait aussi que son ami n'avait pas réellement conscience de cela. Il avait décidé d'attendre le soir de son prochain anniversaire pour lui parler et lui ouvrir les yeux. Et puis il voyait bien que son père avait une manière différente de regarder Harry, de lui parler, même si apparemment, il tentait de le cacher. Mais si les autres tombaient dans le panneau, y compris Harry, Drago connaissait trop bien son père ! C'était décidé ! Le soir de l'anniversaire de Harry, il allait le jeter dans les bras de son père !!

Et le fameux soir arriva ! C'était le trente et un juillet, et il était dix heures du soir, et c'était l'effervescence au manoir Malfoy. Personne ne savait où était passé le principal intéressé pour la soirée, à savoir Harry ! Drago était allé voir au 12 Square Grimmauld, mais hélas, il n'y avait aucune trace du passage d'Harry, quant à Ron, il était allé à Poudlard, et Hermione, elle, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et Lucius avait fouillé le manoir, et le parc de celui-ci, avec l'aide de quelques elfes de maison. Et personne n'avait pu trouver Harry, ni le moindre indice sur le lieu où il pouvait être. Ce fut un Lucius fou d'inquiétude que les trois jeunes gens retrouvèrent. Hermione et Drago se firent un clin d'œil complice et amusé, parce qu'ils savaient pourquoi Lucius était dans cet état. Finalement, Drago poussa tout le monde au salon. Ils devaient finir les préparatifs… Ils connaissaient assez Harry pour savoir qu'il reviendrait à temps. Sauf que Lucius sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose…

Le manoir avait été transformé et ne semblait plus aussi lugubre qu'avant. Et ce soir, des guirlandes et des décorations Made in Hermione et Drago rendait le lieu joyeux. Harry ignorait qu'une fête se préparait, même si, connaissant ses amis, il se doutait bien qu'il n'y échapperait pas, et il n'avait aucune envie d'y échapper ! Lucius avait oublié un coin de manoir, les anciennes geôles. Mais aussi, pourquoi serait-il allé chercher Harry dans cet endroit ? Et qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait faire dans les geôles du manoir Malfoy ? Et bien, il avait fait une petite sieste, après le déjeuner, dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, sous l'œil amoureux de Lucius, sans en avoir conscience. Si Lucius n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque, il aurait pu assister à un phénomène étrange, mais il était sorti quelques minutes après qu'Harry ne se fut endormi…

* * *

Voici donc le prologue, en espérant que cela vous donne envie de connaître la suite. Si vous avez aimé, merci de me laisser une review! (Ceci est la seconde publication de la fic, car j'ai corrigé et changé des choses!)


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Harry Potter et le secret de l'orbe bleu**_

**Chapitre 1**

Harry était profondément endormi, dans cette immense bibliothèque où il aimait venir après le repas de midi, pour tenir compagnie à Lucius. Il avait sombré sur un livre de magie elfique, traitant d'un orbe secret et légendaire… Ses lunettes étaient tombées sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux tandis qu'il piquait du nez. Lucius, qui était installé sur un fauteuil près de lui, dans une position aristocratique, en train de lire, eut un petit sourire tendrement amusé. Cette expression envers Harry était courante, pour Lucius, mais en général, il la dissimulait, et elle n'apparaissait que dans une lueur fugace et espiègle, dans ses yeux gris clair. Mais quand il pouvait la laisser sortir, elle devenait visible sur tout son visage, comme en cet instant. C'était sans doute cette lueur dans son regard, qui avait éveillé des doutes chez Drago et Hermione, et les aillant entendu en parler, sans le prévoir, il avait alors, depuis, fait encore plus attention, sans se douter que les deux esprits aiguisés et intelligents étaient de mèche pour le « perdre » et le caser avec Harry. Mais Drago et Hermione ignoraient qu'une magie ancestrale allait les aider.

Lucius referma silencieusement le livre qu'il consultait avant d'aller le ranger puis il s'approcha du jeune homme. Avec des gestes délicats, qui trahissaient ce qu'il ressentait, il lui redressa la tête, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, puis il lui déposa la tête sur le fauteuil, afin qu'il n'ait pas mal au cou en se réveillant. Il prit ensuite les lunettes, dont il plia les branches, avant de les poser sur une table à côté. Il finit en prenant le livre ouvert sur les genoux du jeune homme. Par respect pour lui, il s'abstint de regarder ce que c'était. Il se contenta de le refermer et de le déposer sur la même table d'appoint, entre les deux fauteuils. Il dut ensuite se retenir de lever la main pour aller caresser ces cheveux toujours autant indisciplinés mais de manière « travaillée » dans un style « saut du lit » très sexy ! Soupirant intérieurement, le grand blond se leva puis il quitta la bibliothèque, se retenant de contempler le jeune homme une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Mais depuis quand était-il si sentimental ? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas froid et insensible comme il le laissait croire, que c'était son éducation qui l'avait rendu ainsi, lui avait appris à se montrer cynique et à cacher ses émotions réelles face aux autres. Mais même, ce qu'il ressentait envers Harry le dépassait par ce que ça éveillait en lui, car même sa femme, qu'il avait pourtant aimé, n'avait jamais éveillé des émotions aussi intenses en lui. Croyez le ou non, mais le grand et puissant Lucius Malfoy se sentait indigne de celui qu'il appelait secrètement son ange salvateur… Pour lui, Harry méritait quelqu'un de puissant, certes, mais qui n'avait pas le passé de mage noir qui était le sien. Il s'en était mordu les doigts plus d'une fois, d'avoir suivi le Lord Machin Chose, mais il l'avait fait pour protéger sa femme et son fils. Il aimait le pouvoir, c'était ce qui l'avait « perdu », mais un ange était arrivé et l'avait sauvé, en tuant enfin cet être qu'en réalité il exécrait plus que tout. C'est en repensant à tout cela que le seigneur blond se dirigea au salon vert du rez-de-chaussée car il avait rendez-vous pour une réunion secrète concernant la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry, son ange à lui… Hum, oui, bon, voilà qu'il devenait possessif, mais cela n'était pas nouveau.

Harry, loin de se douter des sentiments et pensées de Lucius, dormait paisiblement. Du moins, il le fit durant cinq minutes après la sortie de l'homme de la pièce. Cette fois, c'était différent, sa sieste d'après déjeuner. Dans son sommeil, il entendait une douce et étrange musique, semblable au chant apaisant du phoenix, mais différente cependant, puisqu'il y avait une véritable mélodie, pure, douce, étrangement mélancolique. Celle-ci semblait sortir du cœur même d'Harry, et rayonnait en lui et autour de lui. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, mais sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il se leva, comme un automate. Il voyait un objet qui pourtant ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, et il lui semblait pourtant pouvoir le toucher en tendant le bras. Il le fit, mais l'objet s'éloigna, le forçant alors à avancer d'un pas, et encore d'un pas… Cet objet était une sphère en cristal bleu outremer, transparente, mais une sorte de feu magique en émanait, bleu et blanc, et elle flottait dans l'air, à mi hauteur, et elle attirait Harry. La magie qui émanait de cet orbe n'était pas mauvaise, c'était une magie pure et d'une puissance rare. Harry, ensorcelé, avança jusque devant un pan de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit alors, dégageant un passage secret. La musique tourbillonnait toujours. Le sorcier suivit le passage sombre, jusqu'aux Geôles, et là, il s'évanouit en parvenant enfin à toucher l'orbe qui sembla se résorber en lui… Le feu lumineux le brûla, lui donna une sensation douloureuse intense, intérieurement, au niveau de son corps mais surtout de sa magie, de son esprit et de son âme. Que s'était-il passé ? Mais que pouvait bien être cet orbe de cristal bleu au feu de lumière ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'au même moment, dans le salon vert du rez-de-chaussée, Lucius Malfoy venait-il de hurler de douleur en s'effondrant à quatre pattes au sol, tout en ayant l'impression que son âme brûlait ? Puis pourquoi avait-il entendu la voix d'Harry dans sa tête, l'appelant à l'aide ? Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais ça le laissa haletant, en sueur, le regard hagard. Bien sûr, Drago s'était précipité, vraiment inquiet, tandis qu'Hermione, Ron et Blaise s'étaient aussitôt rapprochés de Lucius, pas moins inquiets et surpris.

- « Père ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Dit alors Drago, d'un ton inquiet alors que son père semblait déjà se remettre doucement.

Lucius se redressa, un peu chancelant, avant de parvenir à se relever totalement. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui était arrivé, enfin il en avait bien une petite idée… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait retrouver Harry. Il contempla alors son fils, et il lui fit un rapide sourire, comme pour le rassurer, avant de poser son regard impassible sur les autres personnes présentent.

- « Je crois qu'Harry a besoin de nous. Il était dans la bibliothèque que j'ai quitté il y a un quart d'heure pour venir ici. » Dit-il alors, d'un ton dissimulant son inquiétude, parce que tout son être lui hurlait que son ange avait besoin de lui.

Il se précipita alors à la bibliothèque, les jeunes gens sur ses talons. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, Harry avait disparu. Lucius remarqua les lunettes toujours posées sur la table, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Mais où pouvait-il être, si ses lunettes étaient toujours là où il les avait posées ? Les autres regardèrent aussi partout, mais nulle part il n'y avait de traces de leur ami, si ce n'était sa paire de lunettes, preuve qu'il avait été dans la pièce. Le passage secret s'était refermé, dissimulant de ce fait que le plus puissant sorcier vivant fût passé par là. Pourquoi est-ce que cet orbe était apparu, et puis la raison pour laquelle il avait mené Harry dans les geôles du manoir était obscure. Lucius ordonna alors la « chasse au Harry »… C'est ainsi que tous se mirent à le chercher, y compris à Poudlard et au Chemin de Traverse. Lucius fouilla le manoir, avec l'aide des elfes de maisons, mais hélas, il ne trouva rien. Pourtant, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, ou le moyen, il sentait en lui que Harry était bien quelque part dans le manoir… Et pas un seul instant il ne pensa aux geôles.

Finalement, ils finirent par tous se retrouver à nouveau dans le salon, plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il était presque dix neuf heures. Personne n'avait trouvé le moindre indice. Si seulement Lucius avait pensé à regarder quel était le livre qu'Harry avait étudié, cela l'aurait mis sur la voie. Ils décidèrent de s'activer pour finir les préparatifs de la fête, mais l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle aurait du l'être, car tous étaient inquiets pour leur ami, et Lucius avait bien des difficultés à dissimuler à quel point cela le faisait souffrir. Tandis qu'ils venaient d'accrocher la dernière guirlande, et qu'il était presque dix heures trente du soir, il songea au livre qu'Harry avait étudié. Et si jamais le livre pouvait lui donner une piste, un indice ? Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Il se serait bien donné une gifle pour le coup ! Mais il préféra s'excuser auprès des plus jeunes, leur disant qu'il était temps d'aller changer de vêtements. Quant à lui, il prit bien les escaliers, mais au lieu de continuer tout droit vers ses appartements privés, il bifurqua pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Il savait bien que ce manoir possédait des dizaines de passages secrets et il n'en connaissait sans doute pas la moitié. Pendant que Ron, Hermione et Blaise rentraient chez eux par transplanage, pour changer de tenue vestimentaire, Drago prit la direction de sa chambre, mais il vit son père entrer dans la bibliothèque. Tien, pourquoi y retournait-il ? C'était vrai que lui aussi avait trouvé très curieux de trouver les lunettes de son ami sans leur propriétaire, mais il avait juste pensé que celui-ci avait enfin utilisé le sortilège pour retrouver une bonne vue… Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité !

Lucius, de nouveau dans l'immense bibliothèque, revint vers la table d'appoint sur laquelle étaient déposés le livre et les lunettes. Il prit alors le livre et quand il vit le titre, L'Orbe de la Destinée, son cœur accéléra d'un seul coup.

- « Par Salazar, mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ! Mais Harry ignore pourtant la vérité sur sa mère… Serait-il possible que la prophétie dise vrai ? Alors si c'est le cas, cela signifie que Harry est… Pourtant… Si c'était vraiment le cas, j'aurais du le ressentir bien avant, à moins que … »

N'achevant pas sa pensée, le Lord serra le livre contre son cœur, celui-ci cognant plus fort que jamais. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt, tandis que la voix d'Harry avait résonnée dans son esprit, s'expliquait, et il commençait à comprendre. Sous le choc, il s'effondra alors sur le premier fauteuil qui tomba sous ses fesses, justement celui où Harry s'était trouvé dans l'après-midi. Le regard du blond était hagard, comme si son esprit était perdu dans un autre univers.

- « Harry, décidément, rien ne te sera épargné, mais il semblerait que c'est ton destin, et le mien aussi, en l'occurrence. Notre vie antérieure nous a rattrapé… Ma mère avait raison sur toute la ligne… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix fantomatique et douloureuse, et pourtant pleine d'espoir.

C'est ainsi que Drago trouva son père, quand il entra dans la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme avait hésité, puis finalement il s'était décidé. Harry était devenu trop important pour lui, il était trop inquiet pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et si son père avait une idée, il voulait la connaître. Aussi, il entra donc dans l'immense pièce, mais il tomba en arrêt devant l'expression de son père, assis sur ce fauteuil, et serrant un livre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait- mais sa vie en dépendait bien- mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut le regard de son père. Jamais il ne lui avait vu une telle expression, à la fois si douloureuse et pourtant remplie d'espoir. Drago hésita à nouveau, puis finalement, il fit un léger bruit de gorge pour « réveiller » son père qui semblait perdu il ne savait trop où.

- « Papa, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il lorsque celui-ci sembla enfin sortir de cette espèce de torpeur ou il ne savait trop quoi. Le regard qui plongea alors dans le sien était si pur et si intense qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Lucius soupira légèrement. Il avait une idée plus précise maintenant, du lieu où devait se trouver Harry, et il devait demander de l'aide à son fils.

- « Drago, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort, pour Harry et pour moi ! » Lui répondit-il d'un ton sérieux et bouleversé avant de redéposer le livre sur la table.

Drago fut très surpris par les paroles de son père, et encore plus si possible par le ton de sa voix, sans parler du fait que voir Malfoy Senior perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions, était quelque chose de rarissime, mais il savait bien que s'il disait cela, c'était la vérité.

« Oui, père, si tu as besoin de mon aide, dis-le moi. Je sens bien que c'est grave, ou au moins très important, car jamais je ne t'ai vu ainsi. » Répondit-il alors, attendant de voir ce que son père allait dire ou faire. Lucius fut rassuré.

- « Bien, attends deux secondes, je dois vérifier quelque chose. » Reprit l'ancien mage noir. Drago attendit donc…

Lucius avait à peine fini de parler que son regard tomba alors sur les lunettes rondes et il eut un sourire étrangement triste, mélancolique. Il se fichait, en cet instant, que Drago lui voit cette expression. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Fixant les lunettes, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Son Harry n'aurait plus jamais besoin de les porter maintenant, et il était encore devenu plus puissant qu'avant, il le savait. Mais par Salazar et Merlin, comment allait-il expliquer cela à Drago ? Chaque chose en son temps, et la première était qu'il devait aller retrouver Harry. Il ouvrit alors le livre, et il chercha la page que lisait le jeune homme avant de s'endormir. Il la trouva assez rapidement et il la parcourut du regard, lisant en diagonale. Son regard tomba alors sur une phrase qui faillit lui faire lâcher un cri de joie, mais il se contenta de sentir un immense soulagement monter en lui. Le passage qu'il lisait le confortait dans sa pensée et son ressenti, Harry était encore dans le manoir, et s'il en croyait le livre, il avait suivi l'orbe jusqu'aux geôles. Lucius déposa alors à nouveau le livre sur la table d'appoint, avant de faire signe à son fils de rester.

- « Drago, je sais où est Harry, mais tu restes ici et tu lis ce livre ! Je reviendrai sans doute dans une heure, j'espère avant, car Blaise, Wesley et Granger ne vont pas tarder. » Dit-il alors, et il n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils. Drago, toujours surpris, fit cependant ce que son père lui ordonnait. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, puis il prit le livre, se demandant ce que pouvait être cet orbe de la Destinée…

Lucius quitta la bibliothèque, passant par un des nombreux passages secrets, pour se rendre plus rapidement aux geôles. Il aurait pu transplaner, mais il préférait y aller à pieds. Cinq minutes plus tard, il descendait les dernières marches qui menaient dans le couloir où se trouvaient les geôles et il chercha dans les moindres recoins, parce qu'il savait qu'Harry était forcément là. D'ailleurs, il le ressentait de plus en plus, comme un Lien entre le jeune homme et lui. Finalement, après cinq autres minutes, il le trouva enfin et il se précipita, mais sur le coup, il n'osa pas le toucher. Harry était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, et une lumière surprenante émanait de lui, blanche et bleue, pure et elle vibrait des puissantes ondes magiques du jeune homme. Il fallait quand même qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Il aurait du lire un peu plus du livre qui parlait de l'orbe bleu… Peut-être y avait-il l'explication de ce phénomène. Il sentait la magie si puissante d'Harry rayonner dans tout le manoir, c'était quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire. Oh ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'aura du jeune homme quand celui-ci avait combattu Voldemort, et elle était déjà plus puissante que celle des autres sorciers, mais là, c'était encore pire.

*Bon, Lucius, tu gardes ton calme ! Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, juste d'être plongé dans un puissant sommeil magique. Et ma mère avait raison, j'aurais du l'écouter ! Bon, c'est trop tard pour les regrets ! Si je me souviens ce qu'elle m'a dit, je suis le seul capable de réveiller Harry si il est dans cet état à cause de l'orbe bleu, et je sais que c'est le cas, sinon, je n'aurais pas eu cette douleur, ni entendu sa voix dans mon esprit quand il a perdu connaissance.*

Il se concentra alors, afin d'invoquer une petit boule de magie lumineuse. Comment avait-il pu servir le Dark Lord en possédant une magie aussi pure et lumineuse ? Il se poserait la question plus tard ! Il y avait plus urgent. Il maintint sa concentration, afin de pousser la boule de magie contre cette aura qui émanait d'Harry. Cela eu pour effet d'apaiser cette aura, et Harry rouvrit les yeux, péniblement. Mais où était-il ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Lucius le regardait ainsi, de cette manière si tendre et si inquiète, et surtout si… Amoureuse ? Il devait être encore en train de rêver…


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Harry Potter et le secret de l'orbe bleu**_

**Chapitre 2**

Harry, pendant que Lucius et les autres l'avaient cherchés, s'était retrouvé plongé comme dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, réel, qui était en réalité un plongeon dans sa vie antérieure. Harry ignorait qu'il existait non pas une, mais deux prophéties ayant un rapport avec lui. D'ailleurs, seules deux personnes étaient au courant, et sur les deux, l'une d'entre elles était décédée, et c'était la mère de Lucius Malfoy. L'autre personne au courant n'était justement nulle autre que Lucius lui-même. La mère de Lucius possédait un puissant don de voyance et de médium, et c'était elle qui avait fait cette prophétie. Elle avait tentée de protéger son fils de la magie noire, mais avec son mari, cela avait été impossible. Elle était morte, mais elle avait avouée à son fils, sur son lit de mort, cette prophétie qui le concernait directement et qui concernait un homme qui n'était pas encore né ! Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, à part lui parler de l'orbe bleu de la Destinée, et du fait qu'il serait rattrapé par sa vie antérieure…

Lucius avait refoulé cela durant des années, mais à la naissance d'Harry, quelque chose c'était éveillé en lui, et il s'était mis à avoir régulièrement des rêves récurrents, mais jamais personne ne le sut. Quant à Harry, face à Lucius, il s'était toujours senti bizarre, sans parvenir à cerner vraiment ce que c'était. Même si avant, l'homme lui inspirait tout sauf de l'amour, il était troublé par lui, par ce qu'il dégageait, et une petite voix en lui avait toujours tentée de lui dire que Lucius n'était pas ce qu'il faisait croire…

Tandis qu'il suivait l'orbe, sans en avoir conscience, dans des passages secrets, jusqu'aux geôles du manoir, il était plongé dans une scène qu'il avait l'impression d'être en train de vivre, alors qu'elle datait pourtant de près de deux cents ans. Dans ce même manoir, un jeune homme était retenu prisonnier, dans les geôles. Il n'était pas tout à fait humain, il était mi humain, et mi elfe de lumière, et c'était son propre père, un puissant et riche mage noir, qui le retenait prisonnier. Un autre jeune homme, qui était l'amant de l'être mi elfe mi sorcier, s'était infiltré dans le manoir, grâce à de puissants sortilèges… Lui non plus n'était pas totalement humain, il était à moitié archange, il était très puissant, et il était le descendant de Merlin et Godric Gryffondor. Le jeune homme, guidé par un orbe bleu, suivait celui-ci qui le menait jusqu'à son compagnon. Il utilisa un sortilège de sommeil pour endormir les quelques gardes, puis courut devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait celui qu'il venait libérer. Une langue alors inconnue des mortelles fut murmurée, des mots tendres, d'un côté et de l'autre de la porte. Le jeune mage utilisa un puissant sortilège pour ouvrir la porte, et son regard aussi vert que les émeraudes tomba sur la silhouette de son amant. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux d'une couleur de lune, de grands yeux bleus – gris, une peau blanche et lumineuse et deux oreilles parfaitement typiques de sa race elfique. L'orbe bleu flotta vers lui, et le demi elfe tendit les mains. L'orbe sembla alors pénétrer en lui, et il se sentit tout de suite mieux, comme revenant à la vie. Les ténèbres étaient mauvaises pour lui, et on l'avait privé de sa magie, de son essence, et l'orbe était cette essence. Elle était davantage que cela, elle était la fusion de ses pouvoirs avec ceux de son compagnon, et sans cela, il aurait pu mourir.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapable de rester séparés plus longtemps.

-Il faut que je te sorte d'ici… Sinon ton père va finir par te tuer ! Jamais je ne le laisserai faire ! » Dit le brun à son amant, qui pleurait dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il se recouvrit ainsi que son compagnon de sa cape d'invisibilité…

Tout cela semblait si réel pour Harry, et perdu au cœur du manoir, il se tenait droit dans l'une des geôles, et l'orbe tournoyait autour de lui. Brusquement, un cri lui échappa alors qu'une intense douleur s'emparait de tout son corps, au moment où dans la vision les deux hommes s'enlaçaient. Il s'effondra au sol, il venait de recevoir le pouvoir qu'il aurait du avoir dès sa naissance, celui de sa nature véritable… Son esprit voyait toujours le visage de cet être mi elfe, et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. La vision avait changée, ses yeux, pourtant clos, voyaient une immense forêt féerique, un combat… Son compagnon le protéger de son corps, puis mourir dans ses bras. Lorsque Lucius fut près de lui, qu'il se servit de sa magie, il se sentit immédiatement sortir des limbes de cet étrange état. Mais où était-il ? Et pourquoi Lucius le contemplait-il ainsi ? Et surtout… Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius était identique à cet elfe dans son rêve si ce n'était l'absence des oreilles pointues et le fait que son visage était plus anguleux et d'apparence plus âgé ?

« Lucius ? Mais… Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il alors, voulant se redresser, mais il réalisa que tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il voyait parfaitement, qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, ni qu'il était encore plus puissant qu'avant. Il porta instinctivement sa main droite à son visage, puis il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, et que pourtant il voyait clair.

« Mais… »

Lucius eut un étrange petit sourire, un mélange de soulagement, de tendresse et de douloureuse mélancolie.

« Harry, il y a des choses importantes dont je vais devoir te parler… Tu te souviens du livre que tu lisais, avant de t'endormir ? » Lui demanda-t-il, le cœur battant, dissimulant son inquiétude. Harry réfléchit deux secondes, avant de répondre :

-« Oui, je me souviens, mais quel rapport entre ce livre et le fait que je suis à priori dans les anciennes geôles du manoir, si je ne m'abuse, et que j'ai mal partout… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Lucius songea que les moments à venir n'allaient pas forcément être faciles à entendre pour Harry, et pas faciles pour lui à expliquer. Il réfléchit rapidement à la meilleure façon de lui expliquer. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, et le cœur d'Harry fit un bond devant ce geste, mais de toute façon, il n'était pas calmé !

« En faite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve, mais c'était… Etrange, car j'avais l'impression de le vivre pour de vrai. Et ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est que dans mon rêve, je suis venu ici pour… Libérer un homme, un elfe qui apparemment était mon amant, sans doute même mon âme soeur… J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre tout cela, et il y avait cet orbe… » Dit Harry, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs, et de comprendre. Lucius se tourna face à lui, et le contempla. Il se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Harry, ce que tu as vu, cela c'est vraiment passé, c'est ta vie antérieure. » Lui répondit-il avec autant de douceur et de calme que possible. Harry, lui, ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Sa vie antérieure ?

« Raconte-moi, veux-tu, car moi aussi, depuis des années, j'ai régulièrement des visions de ma vie antérieure, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. » Répondit Lucius, se retenant de lui dire que dans ces visions, il se voyait avec une personne qui était nulle autre que lui. Harry lui raconta alors, surpris lui-même de se souvenir si bien des moindres détails. Lucius resta aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait, mais il savait maintenant que c'était bel et bien vrai, et que sa mère lui avait dit l'entière vérité avant de mourir. Il ne retint plus alors son impulsion et il souleva Harry, le tenant dans ses bras, et son être entier en vibra.

« Harry… On va sortir d'ici, il faut… Que je te dise quelque chose, avant que les invités n'arrivent. » Lui dit-il doucement, puis il se leva, aidant le jeune homme à en faire autant. Harry avait encore les muscles endoloris, mais cela allait un peu mieux. Il dut cependant s'appuyer sur le bras de Lucius, et cela le fit rougir. Il se sentait si bien ainsi, et depuis que Lucius l'avait ainsi pris dans ses bras, il avait simplement l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une place qu'il avait déjà occupée et qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Il était plus que troublé et attiré par Lucius, depuis un bon moment, et il se savait amoureux, mais là, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, car il se sentait lié à Lucius. Certainement qu'il l'était déjà auparavant, mais il le ressentait pleinement maintenant.

« Je suis fatigué, Lucius… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais je me sens comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes en colère m'était passé dessus. Je ressens même un trouble dans ma magie, comme si elle était plus puissante encore, et que j'ai du mal à canaliser cela. Mais c'est impossible ! Comment et pourquoi aurais-je gagné encore plus de puissance ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Comme si je n'étais déjà pas assez puissant !! » Murmura-t-il, sans oser regarder Lucius. Le blond se contenta lui prendre doucement le menton, en lui demandant de le regarder, puis il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il se demandait comment Harry allait réagir en apprenant la vérité. Il ramena alors le jeune homme dans la bibliothèque.

Drago avait lu la moitié du livre lorsque la porte du passage secret s'ouvrit sur Lucius soutenant Harry. Le plus âgé fit asseoir Harry sur l'un des fauteuils, faisant signe à Drago de sortir. Celui-ci voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, où il avait trouvé Harry, mais devant le regard de son père, et l'air épuisé de son ami, il préféra obéir, et aller rassurer Hermione, Ron et Blaise qui étaient arrivés. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il pensait à ce dernier. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il alla alors retrouver ses amis, pendant que Lucius s'installait près d'Harry, puis il commença, avec autant de clarté possible, à lui raconter la prophétie de sa mère, ses paroles sur son lit de mort, et ses propres visions. Plus il parlait, plus il sentait l'envie de pleurer monter en lui, et plus Harry prenait une mine ébahie. Lorsque Lucius eut fini de parler, il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour digérer tout cela. Lucius, par respect, lui laissa le temps, arpentant la bibliothèque en ayant bien du mal à dissimuler sa nervosité.

Puis finalement, Harry rouvrit les yeux et son regard émeraude contempla Lucius, une lueur heureuse au fond de ses beaux yeux.

« Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, nous sommes des âmes sœurs, nous nous sommes aimés dans notre vie antérieure, et ta mère a prophétisé nos retrouvailles et ma naissance par la même occasion. Si je continue sur cette réflexion, cet elfe, c'est toi… Et moi, je suis quoi ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris, Lucius ! Je comprends juste que nous sommes liés, et que je suis davantage que ce que je croyais être… » Dit-il alors, se levant de son fauteuil, car en dépit de ses muscles encore un peu douloureux, il avait besoin de bouger. Il avait oublié sa fête, son anniversaire, et les invités qui devaient déjà être arrivés ! Lucius voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il préférait attendre que ce soit Harry qui fasse un geste. Il voulait qu'Harry se souvienne de lui-même de ce qu'ils étaient avant. Celui-ci continuait de réfléchir à haute voix.

« La prophétie de ta mère disait bien que l'héritier de deux pouvoirs allait venir au monde, deux pouvoirs de lumière, et que cet être était vital pour toi… Donc, cet être, c'est moi, mais ces deux pouvoirs… Je ne comprends pas, Lucius, ou alors tu ne m'as pas tout dit ? Et savoir que toi et moi, on est lié ainsi, c'est… Troublant, mais… Cela me rend heureux. » Dit-il en se tournant face à lui, son trouble mais sa joie se démontrant parfaitement sur son visage et dans son regard. Lucius fit un pas vers Harry, puis il lui prit la main.

« Harry, c'était prévu qu'à ton vingt troisième anniversaire, tu saches tout, qu'on sera sûr de tout cela, que tes pouvoirs, que tu as reçu par cet orbe bleu, s'exprimeront dans leur totalité, et c'est également là que je dois hériter de mon héritage elfique. Et si je ne me trompe pas, cet orbe bleu est la fusion entre nos âmes et nos magies, et je ne pouvais pas hériter de la totalité de mon véritable pouvoir sans que toi, tu sois pleinement toi-même. » Lucius était tout autant troublé qu'Harry. Réaliser que la prophétie de sa mère était vraie, que ses visions qu'il avait eut depuis la naissance d'Harry étaient des réminiscences de sa vie antérieure…

Harry, pris d'une impulsion venue du plus profond de son être, tira doucement sur la main de Lucius, puis il l'attira dans ses bras, se collant à lui, son cœur cognant follement dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait, il le réalisait vraiment pleinement maintenant, et Lucius réalisait-il cela ? Lucius, qui savait que dans leur vie antérieure, ils s'étaient aimés, avait pleinement conscience du besoin qu'ils avaient d'être près l'un de l'autre. Et là, à se retrouver ainsi, dans les bras d'Harry, cela fit naître en lui le sentiment d'être à sa véritable place, celle qu'il aurait toujours du avoir…

« Je vois, mais sache juste que quoi qu'il se passe, je ne te laisserai, pas, Lucius ! Le ciel dut-il s'écrouler sur nous… » Murmura Harry sérieusement et sincèrement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà prononcé ces paroles, et Lucius eut l'impression de les avoir déjà entendues, mais ce n'était pas possible- sauf qu'en effet, lors de leur précédente vie, Harry avait dit cela. A ces paroles, Lucius crut qu'il allait pleurer, lui qui était pourtant en général parfaitement maître de ses émotions, mais ce qu'il se passait en cet instant était presque trop intense pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer dans les jours à venir, mais il commençait à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Harry avait une telle importance pour lui.

Drago finit par revenir dans la bibliothèque, et lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec cette scène, où son père était dans les bras d'Harry –il s'était plutôt attendu à l'inverse-. Rien qu'à leur étreinte, il sut que finalement, il n'aurait pas à intervenir pour que son père ouvre les yeux… Il se contenta d'un léger « hum, hum », puis il leur dit que les invités étaient tous arrivés. Lucius et Harry dirent qu'ils allaient rapidement se changer, ce qu'ils firent, mais ils eurent bien des difficultés à se lâcher devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Pendant que celui-ci enfilait une robe de sorcier assortie à la couleur de ses yeux, il songea à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et il avait bien du mal à calmer les battements de son cœur. Quant à Lucius, il était profondément chamboulé, et il n'attendait qu'une chose, être à nouveau près d'Harry, sans parvenir pleinement à réaliser que tout ceci était bien réel, ne sachant qu'une chose, plus jamais il ne laisserait le destin le séparer de son âme soeur. Il alla le chercher, lui-même vêtu d'une robe de sorcier qui ne faisait que mettre sa nature réelle en valeur. Il lui offrit son bras, et ensemble, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs invités. Il restait une heure avant les vingt trois ans d'Harry, et dans une heure, il recevrait son héritage elfique.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Harry Potter et le secret de l'orbe bleu**_

**Chapitre 3**

Les invités n'avaient pas attendus l'arrivée d'Harry pour faire la fête et profiter de la soirée. Tandis qu'Harry et Lucius descendaient le grand escalier, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bal, ils entendaient les rires des invités, et la musique du groupe engagé par Lucius, l'un des groupes de rock les plus en vogue chez les sorciers. Harry, dont le bras droit soutenait celui de Lucius, avait le cœur gonflé d'une émotion intense. Son regard brillait d'ailleurs plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place, et c'était un sentiment grisant. Bien sûr, comprendre pleinement les sentiments qu'il ressentait, cela avait été un choc pour lui, et encore plus d'apprendre qu'il était déjà lié au blond par un Lien qui datait de leur vie antérieure. Mais c'était ainsi, ils étaient des âmes sœurs, qui venaient de se retrouver, et qui se retrouveraient encore plus d'ici une heure, lorsque Lucius aurait pleinement hérité du pouvoir qu'il aurait du avoir dès sa naissance. C'était comme une seconde naissance pour eux, et Harry voyait là la chance de vivre enfin heureux, de pouvoir enfin s'épanouir dans ce qui devait être sa véritable vie… Mais il craignait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette vie antérieure. Alors qu'en compagnie de Lucius il se rapprochait de la salle de bal, il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, à cette vision, ou plutôt c'était comme une projection astrale dans sa vie antérieure, et tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette projection, il avait l'impression qu'une malédiction était sur eux. Cette impression lui serrait les entrailles et le cœur. Il voulait en parler à Lucius, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment. Lucius, sentant que son jeune compagnon était troublé, à la manière dont il cherchait son soutien, déposa sa main libre sur le bras d'Harry, en s'arrêtant quelques instants, lui faisant face, puis il lui fit un léger sourire.

« Tout ira bien, Harry… » Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton tendre qu'il ne se connaissait pas, avant de, sous une impulsion qui venait du plus profond de son cœur, aller déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Le baiser fut rapide, léger, mais aussi léger qu'il fut, il donna un tourbillon de sensations aux deux hommes, et Harry suivit son instinct en allant, de sa main libre, attraper tendrement mais dans un geste dominant la nuque de Lucius, pour prolonger le baiser. Ce fut lui-même qui mit fin à ce baiser, bien qu'il l'aurait prolongé encore et encore… Ce baiser avait été trop court ! Lucius pensait la même chose, mais leurs invités les attendaient. Un silence complice, soutenu d'un échange de regard fusionnel, puis ils passèrent les portes de la salle de bal, tout le monde se tournant alors vers eux, en applaudissant. De nombreux sourcils se levèrent ou se froncèrent en les voyant se présenter ainsi à eux, non pas comme deux amis, mais comme un couple, car depuis quand Harry offrait-il ainsi son bras à Lucius ? Et depuis quand Lucius dévorait-il ainsi son jeune ami du regard sans le dissimuler ? Heureusement, seuls les amis étaient présents, et la plupart ne furent pas si surpris, et quatre des personnes présentent échangèrent des regard éloquents, et ces personnes étaient Hermione, Drago, Blaise et Ron. Drago avait bien sûr raconté au trois autres ce qu'il s'était passé, et tous les quatre attendaient les explications d'Harry avec une certaine impatience. Ils se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais à voir les deux hommes ainsi, cela leur fit plaisir. Il leur parut évident qu'Harry avait enfin réalisé qu'il aimait Lucius, quant à Lucius, la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, quand il se posait sur Harry, ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments réels. Les amis présents étaient bien sûr les Weasley, mais seuls les parents, Ron et Genny étaient présents. George, Bill et Charlie n'avaient pas pu se libérer, malheureusement. Il y avait aussi Neville, Luna, mais c'était tout. C'était finalement un petit comité, mais c'étaient les personnes qu'Harry aimait le plus. Bien sûr, il manquait Remus et Tonk qui étaient morts durant la bataille finale contre Voldemort et ses troupes, et leur fils, qui était élevé par Harry, mais qui, pendant une semaine, avait été confié à la famille d'un de ses camarades. George ne s'était pas encore vraiment remis de la mort de son jumeau, mais il reprenait doucement goût à la vie.

Harry se sépara de Lucius, en ressentant un regret à le faire, mais ce n'était pas comme si Lucius allait disparaître ! Il se dirigea alors vers le petit groupe de ses meilleurs amis, tandis que Molly et Arthur allaient parler à Lucius. Les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir fait la paix. Tandis que Lucius se faisait « attaquer » gentiment par une Molly protectrice, Harry se faisait presser par ses amis, qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il dut faire preuve de son autorité pour les calmer, et ils furent assez penauds, sauf Drago, celui-ci arborant un air amusé.

« Harry, rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas devenir mon beau-père, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui dit-il, d'un ton qui démontrait qu'en réalité, cette possibilité l'amusait beaucoup. Harry eut pour seule réponse un sourire énigmatique. Blaise donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago, celui-ci retenant un gémissement, tandis qu'Hermione lui donnait une petite tape amusée sur la tête, tape qui le fit rire.

« Drago ! Voyons ! Même si je doute qu'ils en soient déjà à parler de mariage, c'est évident que quelque chose c'est passé pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux ! » Dit Hermione, avant de contempler Harry avec un sourire amical et heureux.

« Allez, Harry, ne te fais pas prier ! Raconte ! » Lâcha alors Ron, qui se prit à son tour une tape sur la tête de la part d'Hermione !

« Ouche ! Hermy ! Pourquoi tu me tapes ? » Dit-il, un brin amusé quand même. La jeune fille lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres –ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà cinq ans- puis elle sourit.

« Ron, essaye de réfréner ta curiosité et ton impatience. Harry en parlera quand il le voudra ! » Dit-elle avant de sourire à Harry. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas moins curieuse que Ron et Drago, mais au moins, Blaise et elle, ils avaient le mérite de savoir retenir leur curiosité. Genny, Neville et Luna étaient restés silencieux, mais assez amusés, tandis que Georges alla donner une tape amicale dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci, durant l'échange, s'était contenté d'avoir un air de plus en plus amusé et énigmatique. Durant près d'une demie heure, il resta à parler avec ses amis, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci semblent ne plus savoir où se mettre, car Lucius venait vers eux.

Celui-ci vint se placer près de Harry, après avoir quitté Molly et Arthur, car bien évidemment, Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas tenus leur langue. Lucius ne leur avait pas trop donné de détails, mais il les avait rassuré comme il avait pu. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait du groupe des jeunes, il sentait sur son dos le regard de Molly. Il savait que celle-ci allait étudier leurs moindres mouvements, attitudes, et cela l'amusait en faite, et ça lui faisait plaisir pour Harry de savoir que des gens l'aimaient à ce point. Harry lui avait déjà dit que les Weasley étaient comme des parents pour lui, qu'ils le considéraient comme leur fils, mais il n'avait pas encore prévenu Lucius de la surprotection de Molly !

Lucius, une fois près des jeunes, vint instinctivement entourer la taille de Harry de son bras gauche, celui-ci acceptant cette étreinte avec un petit sourire avant de l'inverser, démontrant instinctivement sa nature dominante. C'était stupéfiant de voir Lucius accepter cela en public, mais il le faisait. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, mais Harry avait l'habitude t'attirer l'attention, alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Cela le rendait heureux que Lucius se montre démonstratif envers lui en public et de plus accepte de le laisser être dominant, car il avait craint, étant donné la personnalité de l'ancien mage noir, qu'il se montre distant voir froid avec lui en public et qu'il joue les mâles dominants avec lui pour sauvegarder les apparences, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il lui fit un sourire sincère et rayonnant.

« Je vous l'emprunte un instant !» Dit-il alors puis il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, avant de le mener au centre de la pièce. Lucius s'était bien douté que tout le monde serait surpris, de les voir ainsi l'un envers l'autre, et de le voir, lui, démonstratif en public et de plus de manière un peu dominée, mais c'était quelque chose de si intense qu'il se laissait porter. Après tout, il n'avait plus personne pour lui rappeler qu'un Malfoy devait être froid et dominateur ! Lui, il n'était pas ainsi en réalité, il avait apprit à gérer ses émotions, mais derrière cette façade, il était en réalité loin d'être aussi froid qu'il l'avait fait croire, mais les choses avaient changées, et maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à être un peu plus lui-même en public.

Sous le regard des invités, il fit un signe aux musiciens, qui arrêtèrent de jouer, puis il fit un claquement de doigts, et une belle pièce montée apparue juste devant Harry, déposée sur une table. Elle était composée de deux gâteaux superposés l'un sur l'autre, chacun recouvert d'un glaçage. Celui de dessous était recouvert d'un glaçage de couleur rouge, et celui de dessus d'un glaçage de couleur or, et trois vifs d'or voletaient autour du gâteau. Harry, avec un sourire, s'approcha un peu plus et souffla les vingt trois bougies déposées sur le gâteau, sous les applaudissements des invités, alors que l'horloge, située dans le hall du manoir, sonnait les douze coups de minuit. Harry souffla la dernière bougie pile sur le douzième coup. Le temps sembla alors se figer, et Lucius s'écroula au sol, d'un seul coup, sans que personne n'ait pu le prévoir. Harry se précipita, tandis que lui-même sentait l'intérieur de son corps le brûler. Tout le monde se précipita vers eux, puis avec un sortilège de lévitation, Molly fit léviter Lucius jusque sur un canapé. Harry repensa à ce que le blond lui avait dit, que l'hors de ses vingt trois ans, Lucius recevrait le pouvoir qu'il aurait du recevoir à sa naissance. Harry demanda alors à tout le monde de partir à part Molly, Arthur et Drago, celui-ci étant vraiment très inquiet pour son père. Hermione pressa tout le monde hors de la salle de bal, et tout le monde commença à parler, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Blaise resta avec Drago…

Lucius n'était plus vraiment présent, du moins son esprit, et une intense douleur avait pris possession de son corps. Il ressentait comme si une lumière pure l'embrasait entièrement, et il avait parfaitement conscience que sa magie s'étendait, gagnait encore en puissance. C'était comme si les ténèbres qui l'avaient habités étaient chassées par ce pouvoir si pure et si puissant. Il avait oublié où il était, qui il était, mais paradoxalement, il ressentait plus que jamais la présence d'Harry près de lui, et l'aura du jeune homme semblaient ne faire plus qu'une avec la sienne, et son inconscience le rendait plus sensible à ce genre de phénomène. Harry, lui, tenait la main droite de Lucius dans la sienne, tout en lui caressant le front de l'autre. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre et montrer sa présence à Lucius, donc c'était ce qu'il faisait. Molly et Arthur s'étaient un peu reculés, réalisant que Lucius n'avait besoin que d'Harry. Drago, lui, se tenait droit, raide, comme paralysé par la situation. Il voyait que son père souffrait, et cela lui faisait mal, mais il voyait qu'Harry était près de lui, et semblait l'apaiser, alors il se dit que ça irait, enfin il l'espérait. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur mena Drago hors de la pièce, en tentant de le rassurer, tandis que Molly déposait une main maternelle sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Harry, je sens que tu sais ce qu'il se passe, et je ne te demanderai pas maintenant, mais je tiens à savoir, car je ne suis pas aveugle, et Lucius est dans l'état que prend un sorcier lorsqu'il reçoit un pouvoir, un héritage, donc… Et je ressens que toi aussi tu as gagné quelque chose de plus, car cela émane de toi. Viens demain à la maison, avec Lucius, pour le déjeuner, afin de tout nous expliquer. » Lui dit-elle, d'un ton sérieux mais doux, puis elle quitta à son tour la salle de bal. Les musiciens étaient partis depuis longtemps, car Molly avait pris sur elle de les congédier lorsque Lucius avait perdu connaissance. Hermione était inquiète, et elle était en mode réflexion intense. Si seulement elle pouvait aller dans la bibliothèque du manoir ! Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment, quant à Blaise, il faisait son possible pour rassurer Drago. Il le mena à sa chambre, puis il resta avec lui. Drago se serra dans ses bras, en pleurant. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, et il avait peur de perdre son père aussi. Blaise, le cœur battant, l'allongea sur le lit, avant de s'allonger près de lui, et de le garder dans ses bras. Il aimait Drago, depuis l'adolescence, mais par peur de perdre son amitié, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Quant à Drago, il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'il pouvait se retrouver ainsi, dans les bras protecteurs de Blaise. Il finit par s'endormir… Les autres quittèrent le manoir, la tête pleine de questions sans réponse.

Dès qu'Harry fut seul dans la salle de bal, avec Lucius, son aura apparue autour de lui, emplissant tout la salle, dans un mélange de couleurs, l'une rouge, l'autre blanche. C'était comme si par son aura, il tentait de protéger Lucius, de le soutenir, et de le rassurer, et c'était effectivement ce qu'il se passait. Ce phénomène ayant beau le surprendre, il n'était en réalité pas si surpris, il n'y voyait qu'une preuve de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu aujourd'hui, et une preuve des aveux de Lucius.

Il ne sut pendant combien de temps il resta ainsi, près de l'homme qu'il aimait, réalisant qu'il ressentait également les émotions de Lucius, et ce qu'il se passait en lui. C'était bel et bien comme une renaissance, pour le sorcier, et Harry priait Merlin de l'aider, de les aider, sans se douter qu'il était le descendant direct de Merlin ! Sa puissance magique se ressentait maintenant sur tout le domaine de la famille Malfoy, et son aura apportait doucement la paix à celle de Lucius. Au bout de deux heures, Harry porta son âme sœur jusque sur le lit de celui-ci, avant de l'y allonger, puis il le dévêtit. Il aurait aimé faire cela dans d'autres circonstances, et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le superbe corps qui se dévoilait à son regard. Mais retenant son envie et son besoin de toucher cette peau laiteuse qui l'attirait irrémédiablement, il glissa rapidement Lucius sous les couvertures, son cœur cognant fortement, puis il resta près de lui, assis sur le rebord du lit, lui tenant à nouveau la main. Il savait, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait, et de plus, ceux-ci lui semblaient si naturels. Au bout d'un moment, Lucius commença à murmurer, dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt qu'il avait oublié, mais pas son âme, et il fut du coup surpris de comprendre la signification des paroles du blond, qui venait ni plus ni moins de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, dans la langue ancestrale des elfes de lumière. Lucius avait toujours autant conscience de la présence d'Harry, et finalement, c'était tout à fait normal pour lui d'avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela était venu du plus profond de lui, c'était le souvenir de son âme et l'expression de sentiments réels. Tout le reste de la nuit, il resta dans cet état, des visions de sa vie antérieure le visitant par moment, sans qu'il parvienne à retenir ces bribes dans ses souvenirs. Harry, épuisé, finit par s'endormir contre le corps du blond, mais sans avoir osé se déshabiller ni se glisser sous les draps. Il se contenta de se coller à Lucius sans lui lâcher la main, leurs auras ne faisant plus qu'une et flottant autour d'eux, comme un bouclier de lumière.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Lucius qui se réveilla en premier. La première conscience qu'il reprit fut de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien, sur les couvertures, puis il réalisa ensuite qu'il était presque nu, ne portant sur lui plus que son boxer. Il ouvrit les yeux, la mémoire lui revenant sur ce qu'il s'était passé, et il soupira intérieurement. Il avait reçu son pouvoir, il le savait, et il le ressentait en lui, ce pouvoir de lumière qui irradiait dans son corps. Il se demanda soudainement si son apparence physique avait changé. N'osant pas trop bouger, de peur de réveiller Harry, il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux et de les poser sur la silhouette collée sur lui, ce qui lui amena un sourire tendre. Sa main était toujours prisonnière de celle du jeune homme, et il ne fit rien pour la retirer. Il attendit calmement qu'Harry se réveille de lui-même.


	5. Chapitre 4

Harry Potter et le secret de l'orbe bleu

Chapitre 4

Lucius venait de se réveiller, et il contemplait le visage d'Harry, encore endormi. L'expression de l'ancien mage noir était d'une douceur surprenante et expressive, laissant passer toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. C'était si rare qu'il soit ainsi, mais il savait qu'il ne serait plus le même, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu la veille et encore moins avec ce qu'il avait subi en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était surpris et pas encore habitué à ne plus ressentir son cœur et son esprit oppressés par les ténèbres qui les avaient pollués. Le blond se sentait comme jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti, du moins, pas dans cette vie ! Il avait gagné une sérénité intérieure qu'il savourait pleinement. Une foule de questions cependant se pressaient dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il se remémorait la journée précédente. Il poussa un léger soupir en songeant également que Molly Weasley avait insisté sur le fait qu'Harry et lui devaient aujourd'hui aller la voir pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il appréhendait légèrement sur la manière dont il aborderait tout cela. Il avait le temps d'y songer. Pour le moment, il profitait d'être sur son lit et de tenir contre lui son âme sœur.

Harry dormait profondément, et se sentait bien, en sécurité, ce qui faisait qu'il ne se réveillait pas encore. Etant endormi, il n'avait plus conscience de la raison de ce sentiment de bien être. La seule conscience qu'il avait, c'était d'être serré contre la personne qu'il aimait. Il reprit doucement conscience, puis il ouvrit les yeux, ses émeraudes rencontrant alors les yeux d'orage de Lucius. Il vit tant d'amour dans ceux-ci qu'il crut être encore en train de rêver, mais non, il ne rêvait pas. Il fit alors un sourire puis il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme blond pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres d'un baiser très tendre, possessif et fusionnel. Lucius n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour immédiatement répondre au baiser. Il se laissa attirer par les bras protecteurs d'Harry qui le serrait encore plus contre lui, répondant au baiser immédiatement avec l'envie et le besoin viscéral de s'abandonner à son âme sœur. Ce fut Harry qui rompit ce baiser, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner ni repousser Lucius. Quant à celui-ci, il ne comptait pas bouger non plus. Harry recula juste assez pour pouvoir contempler Lucius dans les yeux. Il sourit alors, avec une tendresse infinie. Il réalisa alors les changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés chez Lucius, et si la surprise parut une seconde dans ses yeux, elle disparue pour faire place à un amour infini.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors, d'un ton démontrant son inquiétude et son instinct de protection.

Lucius fut un sourire léger et doux, rassurant, son regard ne quittant pas un seul instant celui d'Harry.

« Je me sens renaître, Harry. Je peux même dire que je me sens comme j'aurais du me sentir depuis toujours… Je suis lavé de toute la magie noire qu'il y avait en moi… Et toi, mon ange ? Tu te sens bien ? » Lui répondit-il sincèrement, le mot doux sortant de sa bouche naturellement. Harry en eut un sourire tandis que son cœur s'emballait.

« Je suis heureux, Lucius, de ce que tu me dis. Tu n'aurais jamais du avoir ces ténèbres en toi ! Pas un être tel que toi, pas un elfe de lumière et encore moins un elfe de lumière aussi puissant que tu l'es. Quant à moi, je vais très bien… Sans doute mieux même que je n'ai jamais été. J'ignore où tout cela va nous mener. Je ne sais que cela : Si dans notre vie antérieure nous avons été séparé, je refuse que cela se reproduise dans cette vie-ci. »

Une assurance et une conviction inébranlable passaient dans le ton de voix d'Harry. Ces paroles eurent pour effet que Lucius l'embrassa passionnément, Harry prenant immédiatement la dominance du baiser, Lucius lui faisant ainsi comprendre que lui aussi refusait que ce qui avait pu leur arriver dans leur vie antérieure ne se reproduise dans celle-ci. Ils avaient déjà chacun trop souffert à nouveau dans cette vie actuelle, et il savait qu'il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs. Harry mit fin au baiser et celui-ci les laissa tous les deux haletants et la tête dans les étoiles. Lucius plongea alors son regard dans celui d'Harry et lui sourit avec douceur.

« Harry, je sais que mon âme se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre vie antérieure, car j'ai eu des réminiscences, et j'en ai encore eu hier soir, quand je retrouvais mon pouvoir réel. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens que de peu de choses. Dis-moi, par hasard, aurais-tu eu toi aussi des bribes de souvenirs ? Il est possible que oui, et je crois qu'hier, tu n'as certainement pas eu le temps de bien repenser à tout cela. » Il caressa alors la joue de son âme sœur, sans le quitter des yeux, et sans le lâcher de son autre bras qui se trouvait autour du cou d'Harry. Celui-ci déposa alors sa tête contre le torse musclé de son demi elfe puis il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant et se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait traversé la veille, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu défiler dans son esprit.

Le plus puissant mage ne bougea pas, il resta collé contre son amant –il voyait Lucius ainsi, même si dans cette vie présente, ils n'étaient pas encore pleinement amants- mais il reprit la parole au bout de cinq minutes, après avoir refait le tour de ce qu'il avait « vécu » dans sa transe, la veille.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté hier, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Lucius lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tout en lui répondant avec la même tendresse et une pointe de curiosité.

« Oui. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu as omis de me dire sur cette transe ? » Lui répondit-il, intrigué.

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Lucius dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas omis volontairement, mais d'en reparler et d'avoir repensé et réfléchi à cela de nouveau m'a fait réaliser que quelque chose d'important m'avait échappé, sans doute parce que c'est arrivé juste avant que je me « réveille » de cette transe. » Répondit-il avant de soupirer légèrement. On sentait qu'il était un peu angoissé, et Lucius, sans doute par l'empathie que lui donnait sa nature à demie elfique, ressentit cette angoisse. Il caressa alors la joue de son compagnon.

« Dis-moi, Harry. »

« Et bien… La transe a changé de lieu géographique et d'espace temporel quelques secondes avant que je me réveille. Si avant on était dans les geôles et que je venais pour te libérer, là, c'était différent. On était dans une forêt étrange, lumineuse, je dirais féerique. Sans doute était-ce la forêt des elfes… On était tous les deux face à des êtres maléfiques, sans doute des mages noirs et ils lançaient une attaque. Tu as pris l'attaque de plein fouet pour me protéger, et tu es mort dans mes bras… La suite, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je suis sûr d'être mort des suites de ton décès puisque tu es mon âme soeur. » Sa voix devint enrouée par la douleur au fil de ses paroles. Il ressentait tout cela comme si c'était arrivé la veille, et sentir Lucius vivant contre lui le rassurait, mais son angoisse était puissante. C'était l'angoisse de perdre à nouveau son âme sœur de manière dramatique.

« Tu es mort pour me protéger… J'ignore pourquoi ce combat, mais… Je ne sais pas si tu ressens cela également, mais en ce qui me concerne, depuis que j'ai eu cette transe, depuis que je sais ce qui nous lie, je me dis qu'il y a une malédiction sur nous, sur ce lien, sur notre relation… Regarde comme dans cette vie nous avons encore été séparés, et on a failli se perdre avant même de se retrouver ! » Enchaîna-t-il, en larmes. Il cacha alors son visage dans le cou de Lucius, et il le serra contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'on le lui enlève dans les minutes à venir. Lucius, lui-même pris par trop d'émotions et de souffrances, serra Harry avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il Expira deux, trois fois, pour se contrôler, maîtriser ses émotions, puis il parla à son tour.

« Harry… Nous sommes réunis maintenant. Je sais que nous avons de nouveau traversé des épreuves douloureuses, et de plus, contrairement à notre vie antérieure, nous ne pouvions pas compter l'un sur l'autre, mais cela est terminé. Moi aussi, j'ai songé qu'il devait y avoir une malédiction, en tout cas, il y a quelque chose qui veut nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Et je peux t'assurer que cela n'arrivera plus ! Je pourrais dire si j'avais écouté ma mère, si j'avais eu le courage d'affronter mon père, mais ce ne sera pas avec des « si » qu'on pourra avancer. » Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, puis il se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit. Harry bougea juste pour permettre à Lucius de bouger puis assis lui aussi, il attira alors la tête blonde sur ses genoux, et il caressa les longs cheveux lunaires de Lucius, allant parfois s'amuser, du majeur, à suivre les contours de l'oreille d'elfe de son âme soeur. Chaque geste tendre qu'il avait envers son compagnon faisait écho à d'autres gestes identiques qu'il avait eut deux cent ans plus tôt. Il le savait.

L'expression d'Harry devint alors farouche, très déterminée et volontaire, démontrant parfaitement la nature de celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Face à une telle volonté et à une telle force intérieure, on comprenait pourquoi Harry avait remporté la victoire. Sa puissance était ce qu'elle était, mais sa plus grande force, c'était cette puissance mentale qu'il possédait, cette force mentale lumineuse et positive. Son aura rouge et blanche rayonna alors dans la chambre, de manière presque aveuglante et faisant ressentir toute la puissance du jeune homme qui n'était pas si « humain » en réalité.

« Oui, les « si » ne servent à rien… On ne peut pas réécrire le passé, mais par contre, notre avenir, si. Maintenant que je sais la vérité sur toi, sur nous, et que j'en sais un peu plus sur moi –il y a encore des choses que je ne sais pas, comme pourquoi mon aura est différente, pourquoi je suis encore plus puissant ?- il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver l'origine de cette malédiction et à la détruire. Car tu es MON elfe et je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous, ni quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas une malédiction quelconque ! Si j'ai pu vaincre Voldemort, plus aucune malédiction ne peut m'atteindre ! » Dit-il avec une ferveur et une détermination peu commune. Lucius, la tête déposée sur les genoux de Harry, rouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage déterminé du jeune homme. Il eut un sourire. C'était ce Harry-là qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux avant même qu'il ne comprenne qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs et avant que leurs âmes s'éveillent. Il y croyait. Il savait qu'en effet, si une seule personne sur Terre était capable d'anéantir toute malédiction, c'était Harry.

« Je suis TON elfe, oui, et je sais que dans notre vie actuelle, tu as la force et la puissance nécessaire pour anéantir cette malédiction. Sans doute que dans notre vie antérieure, ni toi ni moi n'étions encore assez forts. C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle je suis mort en te protégeant. Avoir affronté ce que tu as affronté dans ta vie actuelle t'as fait souffrir, mais cela t'a donné une force morale et mentale peu commune ! Tu es la personne la plus forte, la plus résistante que je connaisse, mon ange… » Lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Harry, touché profondément par ces paroles, sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais il les retint alors que sa main s'emparait avec possessivité et protection de celle de Lucius. Son cœur cognait. Il savait que Lucius disait vrai. Il se connaissait bien à présent et il savait que cette force intérieure qui lui avait permis de vaincre l'un des plus puissants mages noirs de toute l'histoire, il ne la possédait pas encore dans sa vie antérieure ! Il se sentait bien plus fort que comme il s'était senti durant cette transe qui l'avait propulsé dans sa vie passée, et pourtant, il savait qu'à cette époque, il était déjà d'une puissance phénoménale. Il était pourtant la même personne intérieurement, mais il se disait que Lucius devait avoir raison. La souffrance vécue lui avait donné une grande force. Tout en embrassant alors amoureusement la paume de la main qu'il tenait, il se dit que Lucius aussi avait gagné en puissance et en force. De part le Lien entre eux et par ses pouvoirs, il sentait la magie de l'elfe dans son propre être intérieur, et si dans leur vie antérieure, elle avait déjà été très puissante, là, il la sentait d'une puissance totalement inimaginable.

« Nous sommes tous les deux plus forts, Lucius. Toi aussi, tu as souffert. Et je sais que comme moi, tu as gagné une part supplémentaire de puissance. De même, dans notre vie antérieure, je sais, je m'en souviens à présent, nous n'étions pas liés dès notre naissance, même si nous existions l'un pour l'autre. Je ressens que dans notre vie actuelle, nous étions liés dès ma naissance, puisque ta mère a prophétisée nos retrouvailles. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu me dises en détail le contenu précis de cette prophétie, et il faudra faire des recherches sur d'éventuels rituels qu'elle a pu effectuer pour te protéger… » Il fit alors redresser Lucius et il lui prit le visage entre les mains, d'une manière trahissant son amour et ce puissant instinct de protection qu'il ressentait.

Ils ne souriaient pas et pourtant ils étaient plongés le regard l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux graves, remplit de ferveur intense et leurs auras rayonnaient ensemble et ne faisaient plus qu'une. En cet instant, on pouvait se demander lequel des deux étaient le plus âgé, car en dépit de leurs apparences, c'était Harry qui semblait le plus âgé. La nature profonde, réelle d'Harry transparaissait en cet instant, sans faux semblant, et sans aucun doute, si ses amis l'avaient vu en cet instant, ils auraient pensé que finalement, ils ne le connaissaient pas, et quelque part, ils auraient eu raison, car ce Harry ci avait beau être le même, il avait une part d'éternité et d'immortalité qui le rendait bien différent d'un simple mortel, et même d'un sorcier, aussi puissant celui-ci pouvait-il être. En cet instant, il apparaissait clairement que le plus dominant était Harry, et que c'était lui qui menait le couple, comme il avait déjà du le faire deux cents ans plus tôt. Il apparaissait tout aussi clairement que la nature réelle de Lucius, en tout cas face à son âme sœur, était de ressentir le besoin d'abandon et de don de sois.

Alors qu'ils étaient ainsi, soudain, une sensation étrange dans le dos d'Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, car tout d'un coup, sa chemise fut déchirée dans le dos et deux immenses ailes aux plumes immaculées émergèrent et se déployèrent. Lucius, loin d'être surpris, sourit alors, comme seul un elfe de lumière face à son âme sœur pouvait le faire. Harry sourit en retour…

« Je sais… Je suis redevenu pleinement moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il alors, ébrouant un peu ses ailes, pour les dérouiller, car après tout, elles n'avaient pas servi depuis bien longtemps et il les sentait toutes enquilosées.

« Je sais qui je suis, du moins quel genre d'Etre je suis, par contre, pourquoi je le suis, et surtout comment, cela, c'est encore une énigme pour moi ! » Murmura-t-il alors, un peu amusé finalement. Il se demanda si Remus et Sirius savaient qu'il était un archange, et s'il tenait cela d'un de ses parents, ou si c'était son âme, tout simplement… Il y avait encore tellement de questions sans réponse. Mais ce qui sortit les deux hommes de leurs réflexions, ce furent trois coups frappés à la porte puis la voix d'une Hermione inquiète qui semblait prête à défoncer la porte à coup de sortilèges !

« HAAARRY !!! Tout va bien ? »

Harry éclata de rire puis après un échange de regards avec Lucius, il ouvrit la porte par la pensée. Son regard s'ébahi une seconde tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il se reprit alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la chambre. Harry avait rappelé ses ailes juste avant d'ouvrir la porte par télékinésie, car ce n'était pas encore le moment pour lui de dévoiler cela à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Lucius. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione tandis que Lucius se levait pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

« Bonjour, Hermione. »

La jeune femme s'avança et vint regarder Harry comme pour lui demander de manière muette si Lucius allait bien. Harry lui sourit alors, avec chaleur.

« Rassure-toi, Lucius va très bien, et moi aussi… » Lui dit-il alors.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu là si tôt ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors. Hermione, qui avait ressenti les deux auras liées qui n'en faisaient plus qu'une, avait compris que Lucius et Harry étaient liés, et donc qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Elle eut un regarda perçant, celui qu'elle avait quand elle avait compris quelque chose que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait compris. Sauf que là, elle savait bien que les deux hommes présents dans la pièce le savaient.

« Si tôt ? Harry, tu n'as pas regardé ta montre, je crois… Mais je me doute que tu avais autre chose en tête en te réveillant… Il est presque midi et Molly m'a envoyé et il m'est interdit de revenir au Terrier sans toi et sans Lord Malfoy… » Répondit-elle mais elle reprit immédiatement, en s'adressant à Lucius.

« Sauf si ton âme sœur permet que je l'appelle par son prénom… » Elle eut un sourire et un regard amusé.

Harry la contempla d'abord d'un air un peu surpris tandis que Lucius se retournait, mais en deux secondes, les deux hommes arborèrent tous les deux un sourire amusé. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils n'étaient pas surpris qu'Hermione ait déjà compris ce qui pouvait les lier ! Ce serait le contraire qui aurait été surprenant, venant d'elle. Hermione remarqua l'échange de regard, et surtout les sourires, et elle n'en revenait pas de voir Lord Malfoy ainsi, ouvert et souriant. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était en sous-vêtement mais elle faisait comme de rien. Elle avait également remarqué les changements physiques chez Lucius, et si sa surprise parut, ce ne fut qu'une seconde. Après tout, en tant que médicomage, elle avait l'habitude de voir des hommes en petite tenue, même si c'était sûr que les gens à voir Lucius Malfoy dans cette tenue ne devaient pas être nombreux ! Puis pour la nouvelle apparence du Lord, elle se disait que finalement, elle n'était pas réellement surprise.

Harry s'approcha alors d'Hermione, un peu inquiet, enfin pas trop…

« Hermione, que tu saches ne me surprend pas, mais je suis, disons, très soulagé, car tu sembles très bien le prendre. »

Lucius enchaîna immédiatement, venant se placer à côté d'Harry. Le jeune homme en profita alors pour prendre la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et il entrelaça leurs doigts, de manière naturelle et instinctive. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur les deux mains et son sourire s'étira encore plus.

« Miss Granger, vous pouvez m'appeler Lucius, mais j'espère qu'alors, vous apprécierez que je vous appelle Hermione. » Dit-il alors. Le regard d'Hermione remonta et s'ancra dans celui du blond. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Puis son regard tourna sur Harry.

« Pour répondre à ta question, Harry, et bien disons qu'hier soir, lorsque vous êtes descendus tous les deux, nous avons tous compris que quelque chose d'important s'était passé et se passait. J'ai vus vos auras, je les ai senti et en arrivant il y a cinq minutes, je les ai encore senti, et même plus fortes qu'hier. Elles sont totalement liées ! Je ne m'explique pas comment, mais je crois que vous, vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois dire que je suis encore plus impatiente d'entendre vos explications… Donc, je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour vous préparer ! Puisque Lucius est en boxer, je doute qu'il vous faille plus de temps ! Je vous attends dans le salon vert ! » Dit-elle avec une autorité qu'elle avait parfois, et dans ces moments-là, elle rappelait Molly à Harry, ce qui l'amusait. Harry éclata de rire en réalisant qu'en effet, Lucius avait été en caleçon sous les yeux d'Hermione. Ce qui le faisait rire, c'était de réaliser que Lucius et lui avaient tous les deux tellement été « hors du monde » qu'ils avaient oublié ce détail. Lucius éclata de rire aussi, ce qui eut pour effet d'encore plus faire sourire Harry. Par Merlin, ce qu'il aimait entendre Lucius rire ainsi !

Il le poussa alors dans la salle de bain puis il lui vola un baiser. Il allait refermer la porte tandis qu'une paire de bras voulait l'attraper au passage, mais Harry, avec un petit rire, le repoussa gentiment mais fermement, démontrant une fois de plus sa dominance.

« Non, Lucius… Si je te suis, Hermione va devoir attendre beaucoup plus qu'un quart d'heure, donc… Soyons sages pour le moment ! On aura tout le temps de se rattraper un peu plus tard, je te le promets. » Dit-il avec une fermeté douce et espiègle. Lui aussi avait très envie de redécouvrir le corps de son elfe, après plus de deux cents ans, mais ce n'était pas le moment et lui aussi en était vraiment frustré. Il embrassa de nouveay rapidement Lucius sur les lèvres, avant de reculer et de se rendre dans la chambre qui était la sienne au manoir, depuis qu'il était venu emménager chez les Malfoy. Une fois dans la chambre, qui était située en face de celle de Lucius, il alla prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur lui, il soupira doucement tout en commençant doucement à se donner du plaisir, sa main se renfermant autour de sa virilité dressée. Il murmura et soupira bientôt le nom de Lucius entre deux gémissements, mais il atteignit rapidement la libération tandis qu'il gémissait plus fort, le nom de son âme sœur envahissant la salle de bain. Alors qu'il appuyait le front contre le carrelage froid de la douche, il sentit l'aura de Lucius et c'est ainsi qu'il sut que le blond était entré et le regardait. Pourtant, Harry ne fit pas un seul geste.

Lucius, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa propre salle de bain, n'avait pu retenir un cri de surprise en se voyant dans le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo. Il avait alors pris cinq minutes pour s'étudier. C'était incroyable. Il n'en revenait pas. Bien qu'ayant les mêmes traits de visage, ceux-ci étaient plus fins, et ses yeux avaient maintenant une forme en amande. Le gris de ses iris était plus limpide et plus pur, plus profond aussi et plus intense. Il eut un léger rire qui sonna comme une douce mélodie lorsqu'il découvrit ses oreilles. Sa peau aussi avait changée. Elle était plus pâle et diaphane, brillante et il voyait bien qu'un halo de lumière blanche émanait de lui. Cela ne venait même pas de sa peau. Il savait que ça venait directement de son aura et de sa magie… C'est en souriant qu'il avait ensuit pris sa douche très rapidement. Avant de se vêtir, il avait pris une minute pour se contempler de nouveau, entièrement nu cette fois, dans son miroir en pieds qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, afin de voir les autres changements qu'il avait subi. Il s'était ensuite habillé d'une robe de sorcier luxueuse comme il en possédait. Mais en quelques sortilèges, il en avait changé la couleur, le tissu et même la coupe. Il avait eu bien assez souvent des réminiscences de sa vie passée, il s'était bien assez vu dans cette vie antérieure pour avoir mémorisé la manière dont il était vêtu et coiffé et il voulait retrouver cette apparence qui était celle qu'il devait véritablement avoir. Il était donc maintenant vêtu non pas d'une robe de sorcier noire qui, si elle était classe et chique, était parfaite pour un mage noir, mais d'une longue tunique de soie couleur de lune, coupée près du corps, faite avec des fils d'argent, et brodée de feuilles argentées, qu'il portait sur un pantalon blanc. Les manches étaient de style gothique et un laçage fermait la tunique. Sa tenue avait été fignolée par une ceinture constituée de fils d'argents tressés. Il avait finalement achevé par une paire de bottes en cuir blanc. Une fois vêtu et coiffé, il avait pénétré dans la chambre de Harry, ensuite il était entré dans la salle de bain luxueuse. Il était resté une minute derrière la porte avant d'entrer et son cœur avait accéléré en entendant les gémissements et son prénom entre deux gémissements. Il entra alors et un sourire en coin pervers et tendre était dessiné sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il assistait à la jouissance de son compagnon. Il ouvrit alors la porte de la douche puis il avança avant de tendre son bras, sa main droite allant se déposer sur la hanche droite d'Harry. Harry en frémit d'envie, d'amour et il en trembla doucement. Lucius également trembla de ce contact tellement il désirait toucher Harry, tellement aussi il en avait besoin et par son empathie, il sentait qu'Harry également ressentait cela. Il dut se faire violence. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, ce n'était pas lui qui déciderait, il le savait, mais c'était tellement…

D'un accio sans baguette, il amena une grande serviette puis il la déposa sur les épaules d'Harry alors que celui-ci se tournait face à lui et sortait de la douche non sans le dévorer du regard en le découvrant ainsi vêtu.

« Viens. Si on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on a envie de faire, laisse-moi profiter de ta présence. » Dit alors l'ancien mage noir, d'un ton tendre qui aurait surpris quiconque l'aurait entendu, mais qui ravit les oreilles et le cœur d'Harry. Il répondit juste par un sourire puis il s'essuya, tandis que Lucius s'adossait au carrelage sans le quitter de son regard possessif et plein d'amour. Harry dut se faire tout autant violence pour ne pas sauter à l'instant sur Lucius qu'il trouvait divin. Il s'essuya rapidement. Etre nu sous le regard de Lucius était en train de l'exciter à nouveau. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain pas plus couvert qu'on moment de sa naissance, puis il alla enfiler un boxer propre. Il s'arrêta alors devant son armoire et il en sortit une tenue qui serait en parfaite harmonie avec celle de Lucius et en harmonie avec sa nature angélique.

Lucius attendit, assis sur un fauteuil de velours près d'une fenêtre, qu'Harry soit prêt. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Hermione leur avait dit un quart d'heure, mais le quart d'heure était tout juste passé. Il eut un sourire amusé car il sentit la présence de la jeune femme derrière la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

« Hermione, vous pouvez entrer. » Dit-il alors, car Harry était vêtu et enfilait ses bottes. Hermione, un peu surprise, entra. Elle resta alors en arrêt devant l'allure des deux hommes. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant Lucius. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait se vêtir ainsi, et elle comprit parfaitement que c'était la nouvelle condition du lord qui s'exprimait. Quand elle se tourna pour contempler Harry, qui était en train de donner du style à sa coiffure « saut du lit », elle écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. C'est un regard intense que Lucius porta sur son jeune compagnon. Harry était resplendissant dans sa tenue, tout comme lui-même l'était dans la sienne. Harry était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier mêlant harmonieusement la couleur crème à la couleur vert d'eau. Il se tourna alors face à Hermione et lui fit un sourire, avant de reporter son regard sur son elfe. Il avança alors vers Lucius et lui prit la main droite de sa main gauche, sa main libre se levant pour caresser la joue de son vis-à-vis avec une infinie tendresse. Harry attrapa cette main, pour la porter à ses lèvres. Hermione contempla cette scène avec un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

« Il est temps, messieurs ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts. » Dit-elle alors.

« Avez-vous vu mon fils ? » Demanda alors Lucius à Hermione. « Car je suis étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu. » Demanda-t-il à Hermione, un peu inquiet, il fallait le dire.

Hermione eut un nouveau sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est déjà au Terrier. Tout le monde n'attend plus que vous deux. »

Harry, tenant toujours la main de l'elfe néanmoins ancien mage noir qui était son âme sœur et néanmoins ancien mage noir, hésita une seconde.

« Hermione, tu veux bien nous attendre dans le hall ? On arrive, mais il y a une dernière touche à mettre à nos tenues avant qu'on te rejoigne. » Lui dit-il d'un ton doux mais autoritaire. Elle sourit alors puis elle les laissa, avant de descendre dans le hall. Lucius, aux paroles d'Harry, avait levé un sourcil exprimant sa perplexité.

« Harry ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu as parlé là ? »

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux tandis qu'il amenait Lucius au fauteuil sur lequel il avait été assis quelques instants auparavant. Sans quitter le regard de Lucius et sans encore lui lâcher la main, il lui répondit.

« Je reconnais la tenue que tu portes, tu sais. Et je crois qu'il manque quelque chose, la coiffure, si je ne m'abuse, et aussi un certain bijou, mais malheureusement, pour le bijou, j'ignore où il est. Il va falloir le rechercher. Je désirais te faire cette coiffure que tu avais… Je suis sûr que tu y as pensé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius eut alors un léger rire pendant qu'Harry passait derrière lui et que ses mains s'emparaient avec amour de la somptueuse chevelure de son compagnon.

« Oui, j'y ai pensé… » Ce fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Harry n'était pas coiffeur, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de coiffer une autre personne, du moins, il n'avait plus l'habitude de coiffer Lucius comme il devait le faire dans leur vie antérieure, mais il ferma les yeux, et il vida son esprit. Il se disait que s'il se souvenait de bribes de sa vie antérieure, il y avait des chances pour que la mémoire de ces gestes fût également en lui. Et ses mains se mirent à bouger toutes seules, ramenant deux mèches derrière et les tressant finement, cette coiffure mettant en avant les oreilles d'elfe de Lucius. D'un accio, il fit venir un lacet avec lequel il noua la tresse puis il contempla son œuvre. Il sourit alors, satisfait.

« Et bien il semble que je me souvienne de plus de choses que je ne pensais concernant notre passé, mon cœur… » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille puis il fit le tour du fauteuil avant de se mettre face à Lucius qui se redressa. Il invoqua deux miroirs pour contempler le résultat et il sourit également. A part quelques années de plus, qui ne se voyaient pas avec sa nouvelle apparence, il était identique à ce qu'il savait avoir été dans sa vie antérieure. Il contempla alors Harry.

« Toi aussi, il te manque quelque chose… Permet-moi d'y remédier ! » Lui dit-il alors. Il faisait allusion à la chevelure de son amant qui était longue dans leur vie antérieure. Lucius connaissait un sortilège qui faisait pousser les cheveux. Il le lança alors et les cheveux d'Harry poussèrent et poussèrent. Harry lâcha d'abord un cri de surprise puis il éclata de rire. Il sentit ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules, puis continuer de pousser pour atteindre le milieu de son dos, puis ses reins, et là Lucius stoppa le sortilège.

« Voilà… Il me semble qu'ainsi, ils seront en plus beaucoup moins « sauvages » ! » Dit-il en allant passer sa main dans cette masse de cheveux noirs.

« Il va juste falloir que je m'habitue, mais bon, je me suis bien habitué au reste. » Répondit-il puis en attirant Lucius contre lui, il transplana directement dans le hall. Hermione n'avait pas attendu plus de cinq minutes et quand elle se tourna pour les regarder, elle ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux sous la surprise, mais cette expression passa en une seconde.

« Harry ! Par Merlin, tes cheveux !! C'est surprenant mais c'est très beau ! » Lui dit-elle, chaleureusement. « Bon allez, c'est temps d'y aller ! »

Harry remercia Hermione puis tous les trois quittèrent le manoir avant de transplaner au Terrier. Harry ressentait une certaine appréhension, et Lucius était très angoissé, mais il ne le montrait pas. Ils apparurent d'un coup juste devant la porte de la maison de la famille Wheasley. Harry sentait l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur. Il serra davantage la main de Lucius dans la sienne, comme pour se prouver à lui-même que son âme sœur était bien là, et qu'ensemble, ils pourraient affronter la famille des rouquins au complet ! Comment la famille qu'il voyait comme la sienne allait-elle prendre ce qu'ils allaient leur livrer ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde. Déjà je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais entre mes soucis de santé, de pc, d'internet et autres, cela n'a pas été évident. **

**Voici enfin le cinquième chapitre de cette fic. C'est le plus long pour le moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews. Cela me motive pour écrire de savoir que ma fic plait**.

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi!! Je ne fais que les emprunter.

Rating: M (Ce chapitre contenant des descriptions de scènes sexuelles entre hommes, la lecture en est interdite aux mineurs et aux homophbes.)

Genre: Romance/aventure/fantastique

Couples: Harry/Lucius; Drago/Blaise

**Bonne lecture!**

**Harry Potter et le secret de l'orbe bleu**

**Chapitre 5**

Drago, blottit contre celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, qu'en réalité il aimait bien différemment, avait eu des difficultés à s'endormir. Quand il était ainsi, il redevenait ce petit garçon solitaire, dans sa tour d'ivoire, qu'il avait été durant son enfance et finalement aussi durant son adolescence. Si, éveillé, il dissimulait la profondeur de sa nature, quand il était dans la paix du sommeil, c'était différent. Une douceur presque irréelle apparaissait alors sur ses traits fins et aristocratiques. En devenant adulte, il avait alors démontré une ressemblance telle avec son père que cela en était très troublant pour leur entourage. Le Drago réel et profond était bien loin de ce que la plus grande majorité des personnes imaginaient de lui. Si les pouvoirs d'elfe de Lucius avaient dormi en celui-ci, il semblait qu'ils avaient voulu se « venger » d'être menacés par le fait que Lucius ait été un mage noir, en investissant son fils. Celui-ci avait du coup hérité d'une magie guérisseuse extrêmement puissante et qu'il avait mit du temps à accepter et à canaliser. Il avait décidé, après Poudlard, de devenir médicomage, tout comme Hermione, car c'était ainsi qu'il pourrait le mieux utiliser ce pouvoir si surprenant. C'était d'ailleurs de cette manière que ces deux là s'étaient rapprochés et avaient enfin fait table rase du passé. Les choses n'avaient pas été si évidentes les premières semaines, mais Drago avait démontré une telle capacité à vouloir soulager la souffrance et une telle volonté de le faire qu'Hermione en avait été véritablement touchée. Drago s'était même rabaissé à s'excuser pour les bêtises de leurs années de collège, lui expliquant qu'en raison des fréquentations passées de son père, il avait joué un rôle qui n'était pas lui-même.

C'est ainsi qu'une amitié de plus en plus sincère et surprenante était née entre eux. Mais en parallèle, deux autres relations de Drago avaient changées vis-à-vis de lui. La première, c'était celle avec Harry, bien qu'avec lui, leur relation s'était arrangée plus tôt. Avec Ron, cela avait mis en revanche plus de temps ! La relation qui troubla le plus Drago, ce fut celle qu'il avait avec Blaise. Si adolescent, il s'était découvert bisexuel, après avoir passé l'âge de quinze ans, il avait réalisé qu'en réalité, c'était les hommes, et un en particulier, qu'il voulait et aimait. Il avait été choqué de comprendre qu'il aimait Blaise, son meilleur ami, son ombre, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l'avait compris, soutenu, écouté, et cela depuis leur petite enfance… Et par peur de perdre cette amitié profonde, il avait tu ses sentiments et il les avait dissimulé au plus profond de lui-même.

Du côté de Blaise Zabini, les sentiments que celui-ci éprouvait pour son meilleur ami avaient été très clairs pour lui depuis l'âge de quinze ans également, mais il avait tout fait pour les dissimuler vis-à-vis de Drago. En revanche, il les avait avoué à Harry depuis quelques mois, et celui-ci l'encourageait maintenant régulièrement à faire part de ses sentiments à leur ami commun. Sans vouloir trahir celui-ci ni sa confiance, il avait cependant fait comprendre à Blaise que ses sentiments ne seraient peut-être pas repoussés comme il le craignait. Et en tout cas, il l'avait assuré qu'il ne perdrait pas l'amitié de Drago… Et c'est ainsi que depuis la mort de sa mère, le jeune blond s'était reposé sur son meilleur ami avec encore plus de confiance, même si d'un autre côté il voulait jouer les forts.

Et là, alors qu'il tenait Drago contre lui, celui-ci tremblant doucement en raison de l'inquiétude qu'il se faisait pour son père, Blaise estimait qu'il était temps pour eux de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Tout en caressant les cheveux couleur de lune de son, il l'espérait, futur amant et compagnon de vie, il réfléchissait aux paroles qu'il allait devoir prononcer, et à la manière de le faire. Allongé sur le lit de son meilleur ami, sur le dos, la tête de Drago déposée sur son ventre, son propre bras gauche enlaçant les épaules du jeune homme endormi contre lui, Blaise continuait de caresser de sa main libre ces cheveux d'une couleur qu'il avait toujours trouvé magnifique et rare parmi les humains. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il n'y avait pas du sang elfique chez les Malfoy… Il ignorait encore, pour le moment, que ses doutes étaient fondés. Son regard se porta un court instant sur le réveil déposé sur la table de chevet, celui-ci affichant trois heures du matin. Il soupira doucement. A peine venait-il de le faire qu'il sentit Drago se mettre à trembler encore plus fort. Inquiet, il tenta de le serrer plus davantage sans le blesser, pour le rassurer.

Drago faisait un cauchemar dans lequel son père mourrait suite au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter les changements qui s'effectuaient dans son être. C'était la raison pour laquelle ses tremblements s'intensifiaient. Instinctivement, en se sentant ainsi serré si tendrement et avec une telle protection, il se serra de lui-même davantage tout en murmurant, inconsciemment, le prénom de celui sur lequel reposait sa tête, sur un ton trahissant son attachement et le besoin qu'il avait du jeune homme, la présence aimante le rassurant et apaisant son cauchemar.

**« Blaise… »**

Blaise sourit légèrement. En entendant Drago ainsi murmurer son prénom, sur ce ton, il réalisa qu'Harry avait raison, il y avait en effet certainement beaucoup de chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

**« Je suis là, Drago, je le serai toujours… Dors, je veille sur toi. »** Répondit-il alors, tout en sachant pourtant que Drago dormait. Mais le blond sentit quand même les émotions de son ami et se détendit un peu. Une heure passa ainsi, puis finalement, Drago se réveilla. La première conscience qui lui revint fut celle d'être dans sa chambre, sur son lit, à moitié allongé sur Blaise. Cela était loin d'être la première fois que Blaise le rassurait en le tenant ainsi. Drago avait longtemps mis cela sur le fait de leur profonde amitié, mais il savait parfaitement, et depuis qu'il avait plus de quinze ans, que c'était au-delà de l'amitié en ce qui le concernait. Bien sûr, Drago ignorait encore que ses sentiments étaient réciproques… Il n'osa pas bouger de prime abord, de peur que Blaise ne bouge aussi. Il voulait encore profiter d'être ainsi.

Sans bouger, il ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut à la respiration de Drago que Blaise sut que celui-ci était réveillé. Mais il ne bougea pas lui non plus. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

**« Drago, comment te sens-tu ? »** Demanda alors Blaise, d'un ton qu'il voulut chaleureux et bien entendu amical, en tentant de dissimuler sa réelle inquiétude, mais il échoua en réalité, et entendre clairement cette inquiétude dans la voix de Blaise fit gonfler le cœur de Drago d'un espoir fou. Si souvent il avait interprété certains gestes de Blaise, certains mots ou tons de voix d'une manière que lui voulait être la preuve de l'amour que Blaise ressentait pour lui, et si souvent il s'était dit ensuite qu'il se faisait des idées, que là, il faillit songer de manière identique. Il préféra attendre la suite de la discussion pour savoir… D'un sortilège murmuré, il alluma la bougie qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, une lumière douce mais suffisante venant éclairée la scène.

C'est sans bouger qu'il répondit :

**« Je vais mieux, je te remercie. Je sais que mon père doit aller bien maintenant. Merci d'être resté avec moi… »** Sa voix se fit un peu troublée sur la fin. Il releva la tête et son regard, identique à celui de son père, plongea droit dans celui, noisette, de son meilleur ami. Il trouva ce regard vraiment très brillant…

**« Blaise… Il faut… Je… »** Commença-t-il avec difficulté, en tentant de retenir le rouge qui voulait lui monter aux joues. Mais pourquoi dès qu'il s'agissait de cet homme en particulier, il perdait tous ses moyens et il lui devenait impossible de conserver les manières malfoyennes de contrôle de sois – même ? Il secoua mentalement la tête, sans oser en dire davantage, comptant sur la répartie habituelle de Blaise pour l'aider à parler ! Blaise avait toujours été moins lâche que lui quand il s'agissait de parler de sentiments. Parfois, Drago songeait que Blaise aurait du aller chez Griffondor!

Blaise eut un léger sourire tendrement amusé en voyant Drago perdre ses moyens. Il savait bien qu'il était l'unique personne capable de mettre Drago dans cet état. Il se disait que cela aussi, ce devait être un signe des sentiments de Drago. Il prenait cela comme une preuve qu'il était aimé en retour. Sans détourner son regard de celui du blond, il prit alors la parole.

**« Oui, Drago ? N'aies pas peur, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »** L'encouragea-t-il, en espérant que cela suffirait. Il avait lui aussi quelque chose à dire à Drago, mais soudainement, il se dit que peut-être, c'était Drago qui voulait lui avouer son amour… Drago baissa deux secondes le regard, avant de le relever dans celui de son ami. Il se redressa alors, bien qu'à contre cœur, pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il attendit que Blaise en ait fait autant puis sans oser le regarder, il lui dit alors :

**« On se connaît depuis si longtemps… Tu as toujours été présent pour moi… Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé à toi comme étant mon meilleur ami, comme le frère que je n'avais pas… Tu sais que je me suis longtemps cru bi, puis quelques jours après mes quinze ans, je t'ai dit qu'en réalité, il y avait un jeune homme dans mon cœur, depuis le début de mon adolescence. Tu as essayé de me faire avouer qui c'était, mais j'ai gardé mon secret… Je crois qu'il est temps que je lève le voile sur ce secret, mais… »** Dit-il alors, d'un ton sérieux et calme, alors que son cœur cognait d'appréhension…Il n'osait pas continuer. Blaise, qui, au fil des paroles de Drago avait senti son espoir mais aussi ses craintes grimper en flèche, enchaîna à la place de Drago.

**« … Mais tu as peur de me perdre… Tout comme j'ai peur de te perdre. Tu ne me perdras jamais, Drago… Et plus encore… Ton secret, je crois qu'en réalité, c'est moi… Je crois que c'est pour cela que tu as peur de me le dire. Mais… J'ai la même peur. J'ai moi aussi un secret, identique au tien, celui d'aimer mon meilleur ami bien au-delà des mots et des sentiments compréhensibles… »**

Il attira alors Drago contre lui, celui-ci ayant une expression surprise sur le visage. Il contempla Blaise comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Alors c'était vrai ? Tous ces gestes, ces mots, ces regards, ces inquiétudes pleines d'un amour dissimulé mais palpable, tout cela était réel. Il en sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux sous le soulagement mais aussi la joie qui montait en lui. Blaise, quant à lui, avait encore besoin d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait fausse route, il attendait donc des paroles.

**« Blaise, donc, si je comprends bien, tu m'aimes comme je t'aime… »** Lâcha-t-il alors, pour à la fois avouer réellement ses sentiments et s'assurer qu'ils se comprenaient bien. Blaise hocha la tête positivement.

**« Oui, Drago, et depuis notre adolescence… Je t'aime ! »** Lui murmura-t-il, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu laisser ces mots franchir ses lèvres. Sa nature parfois un peu impulsive le poussa à prendre délicatement mais passionnément les lèvres de Drago entre les siennes, pour un baiser auquel Drago répondit immédiatement avec la même délicatesse et la même passion… Il leur avait fallut du temps mais ils y étaient enfin parvenus. Ils savaient maintenant, tous les deux, que leurs sentiments étaient pleinement partagés, sans détour, et cela depuis longtemps.

Se serrant l'un contre l'autre avec presque désespoir, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, comme si la longueur du baiser pouvait rattraper le temps perdu. Finalement, ce fut Blaise qui y mit fin, puis il déposa son front contre celui de Drago, tout en lui tenant les mains. Il éclata alors de rire, et Drago le suivit.

**« On est idiot quand même ! On s'aime depuis notre adolescence et on a été aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre. »** Murmura alors Drago.

**« Oui… Et je crois que ce baiser n'est pas la seule chose que nous avons à rattraper… »** Répondit Blaise, d'un ton très sexy et un peu canaille, bien que très tendre. Drago rit de nouveau, avant d'aller déposer un baiser dans le cou son cou.

**« Je voulais que tu sois le premier et le seul à connaître mon corps, et je voulais aussi être le premier et le seul à connaître le tien, mais une chose est limpide, je serai le dernier ! »** Reprit-il alors, très sûr de lui et assez possessif, d'un ton qui contenait également une déception, celle de ne pas avoir été l'unique amant de Blaise. Celui-ci lui répondit :

**« C'était aussi ce que je voulais Drago… Mais sache que tu as toujours été le seul dans mon cœur et dans mes pensées. Je ne comprends pas que nous ayons eut su peur… Nous nous connaissons si bien, et nous avons une grande confiance l'un envers l'autre… Sans doute est-ce l'attachement et le besoin que nous avons l'un de l'autre qui a créés cette peur. Mais c'est fini… Je serai à toi, tout comme tu seras à moi ! »** Et son ton ne fut pas moins possessif que celui de Drago, au contraire. Pour seule réponse à ces paroles, Drago grimpa à califourchon sur Blaise, face à celui-ci, puis il lui enlaça le cou, tout en le regardant d'un air assez pervers…

**« Et bien, prouve le alors ! »** Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Son bas – ventre étant collé contre celui de son ami, il sentait que celui-ci était dans le même état que lui. Le désir était pleinement partagé, et cela rendait Drago très heureux. Sans perdre cet air à la fois amoureux et pervers, il ondula du bassin, faisant ainsi frotter sa propre érection contre celle de son futur amant. Il était davantage uke, et il serait très soumis avec Blaise, mais il savait aussi prendre des initiatives, et il était assez joueur.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin amusé et tout aussi amoureusement pervers que celui de Drago. Ah oui ? Drago voulait jouer à cela ? Le regard noisette s'enflamma alors et ses deux mains viriles, qui pour le moment entouraient la taille de Drago, allèrent s'emparer des fesses de celui-ci, et le plaquèrent sans détour.

**« Te le prouver ? Mais tout de suite, mon cher, très cher Drago… »** Susurra –t-il d'un ton qui en disait long sur ses intentions et ses sentiments amoureux, possessifs et protecteurs. Ce ton eut pour effet de créer une montée de flammes dans le sang de Drago qui en gémit d'excitation. Par Salazar ! Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne rêvait que de cela, se consumer de plaisir sous les baisers, les caresses et la possession de Blaise. Le frottement excitant de leurs sexes lui arrachait de légers gémissements de plaisir. Il voulait continuer ce qu'il faisait pour pouvoir aussi faire gémir Blaise, mais celui-ci lui démontrait déjà sa nature dominante, voir dominatrice même, en s'emparant de ses hanches pour le maintenir.

**« Blaise… »** Dit-il d'un ton à la fois surpris et amusé.

**« Si tu veux me faire supplier, il va en falloir davantage tu sais. »** Lui dit-il alors, sans perdre son air amoureux et perversement joueur.

Blaise lui lança alors un regard signifiant clairement « tu ne perds rien pour attendre, fais moi confiance » puis il alla jouer des lèvres dans le cou de son compagnon, juste sous le lobe de l'oreille droite, tandis que par une suite de mouvements rapides, il retourna la situation, de manière à ce que Drago se retrouve allongé sur le lit, sous lui, lui-même imposant sa domination au blond par son poids et par le fait qu'il était sur lui, et qu'il plaquait et contrôlait les mouvements de son bassin par ses mains. Drago se laissa faire, en ronronnant presque. Il était bien trop heureux de se retrouver ainsi pour se plaindre. Non pas qu'il abdiquait tout de suite, mais il voulait bien accepter une première soumission… Mais le reste, Blaise allait devoir le « gagner », et c'était cela qui l'amusait. Enfin, ils ne joueraient certainement pas beaucoup cette fois. Mais Drago ne voulait pas se mettre à supplier au bout de deux minutes !

Mais Blaise faisait tout pour le pousser à supplier… Ses mains finirent par aller attraper doucement les poignets de Drago, qu'il maintint ensuite au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci, contre le matelas, d'une poigne certes parfaitement dominatrice, mais si tendre, si amoureuse, que Drago se sentait frémir de tout son être. Il avait tellement désiré, espéré tout cela… A peine eut-il pensé ainsi qu'il lâcha un léger cri de surprise. En effet, il se retrouvait entièrement nu ! Blaise avait fait de la magie sans baguette et s'était servi d'un sort pour les dévêtir tous les deux !

**« Blaise ! »** Lâcha-t-il, à la fois amusé mais quand même choqué, enfin pas choqué non… Disons plutôt surpris. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de pouvoir sentir ce corps viril et cette peau couleur café qu'il avait tant désirée contre la sienne. Le contact de leurs sexes dénudés le fit se cambrer tandis qu'il gémissait de plaisir.

Blaise se mit à rire doucement et tendrement au creux de l'oreille de Drago. Il sentait enfin la peau nue de son ami et futur amant contre lui. L'envie et le besoin de toucher Drago devenaient insupportables pour lui. Mais c'était également le cas pour le Dragon, qui s'exprima :

**« Blaise… Je veux te toucher… »** Murmura-t-il alors, sans supplier, mais d'un ton démontrant que son envie était vraiment présente, que c'était un besoin. Blaise sorti alors sa tête du cou de Drago et se redressa afin de le contempler droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit chaleureusement mais d'un air canaille, tout en lui lâchant les mains, puis il vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres, s'amusant à en tracer d'abord le contour de sa langue. Drago, profitant d'avoir ses mains libres, alla les déposer d'abord sur les épaules puissantes de son compagnon, le caressant, profitant de sentir cette peau soyeuse sous ses doigts. Ce contact fit frissonner Blaise tout en lui donnant l'impression de le brûler et le sang se mit à battre plus fort dans son sexe. Mais il n'était pas le seul à se sentir ainsi. Drago avait d'ailleurs senti ses cuisses s'écarter davantage, instinctivement, et il savait que cela démontrait à quel point il désirait Blaise. Soulevant sa jambe droite, il la replia pour aller enserrer Blaise, rendant ainsi le contact entre eux encore plus torride et intense. Un gémissement lui échappa sous cette langue joueuse, et il invita son futur amant pour un baiser profond qui acheva de totalement l'embraser.

Ses mains remontèrent alors dans les cheveux de Blaise, la droite les caressant tandis que la gauche allait s'accrocher au cou musclé du jeune homme noir. Blaise n'était pas le dernier à s'embraser et ses mains vagabondaient le long des côtes et des hanches étroites de Drago, s'égarant parfois entre leurs deux corps pour aller s'emparer de leurs deux puissantes virilités dressées de désir, afin d'y imprimer un mouvement de va et vient lent et puissant. Cela avait pour effet de leur faire à tous deux lâcher quelques râles de plaisir…

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Blaise était à bout de souffle, mais il sourit en voyant que Drago était totalement pantelant, le regard trouble et les lèvres gonflées. Il songea que ce devrait être interdit de voir Drago ainsi… Enfin sauf pour lui peut-être !

**« Drago, je te veux… »** Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton brûlant, tandis qu'il se hissait sur ses coudes pour se laisser glisser le long du corps à la peau si claire de son ange blond. Parce que pour lui, Drago était cela, et il l'avait toujours été. C'est un regard totalement habité d'un désir viscéral qui était ancré dans celui de Drago, et cela chavirait celui-ci. Son ventre se tordait d'envies insatisfaites qui existaient en lui depuis trop de temps…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur le torse du blond, puis celles-ci passèrent alors d'un téton à l'autre, s'amusant à les dresser davantage, jouant du bout de la langue, des lèvres ou des dents en légers mordillements. Son regard noisette restait ancré dans celui de Drago, et l'orage s'assombrissait dans ces orbes gris. Il devenait tempête sous le désir ardent que ressentait Drago.

**« Blaaaise… »** Soupira alors Drago, ses mains continuant de caresser tendrement les cheveux mi longs de son compagnon. Ses paupières se fermaient parfois sous une vague de plaisir qui naissait sous les attentions que recevaient ses tétons, mais il tentait au maximum de conserver les yeux ouverts. La bouche de Blaise s'arrêta de s'amuser quand les tétons de Drago furent bien durs. Avec un sourire en coin, il glissa plus bas, à coups de langue, pour s'arrêter au nombril. Il sentait la verge dure de son compagnon contre son torse et parfois, il s'amusait à la presser de celui-ci, sans perdre son sourire tendre et un peu joueur. Drago se cambra au premier coup de langue sur son nombril. Il se rappela avoir dit un jour à Blaise qu'il était très sensible du nombril, que chez lui c'était une zone très érogène, et Blaise s'en donna à cœur joie. Les gémissements sortirent de plus en plus souvent de la gorge de Drago.

**« Non… Aaaah… Blaise !! »** Lâcha-t-il, pour faire comprendre à Blaise d'arrêter.

Blaise eut un léger rire amusé et il arrêta. Il ne voulait pas mener Drago à la jouissance de cette manière. Il essayerait ainsi une prochaine fois.

**« Oui mon Dragon, tu auras droit à cette « torture » une autre fois… On a d'autres choses à faire … Je veux te faire perdre la tête, mais pas ainsi pour cette fois ! »** Lui dit-il d'un ton très amusé mais tendre, sans le regarder cependant, car sa bouche reprit sa route pour se déposer sur l'aine droite du blond. Il avait sciemment évité la verge dressée qui pourtant n'attendait qu'une chose… Mais sachant l'état dans lequel était Drago, et ne voulant pas le pousser au bout de sa résistance pour cette fois, il déposa ses lèvres sur le gland gorgé de désir et il commença à le sucer doucement, avant de prendre toute la colonne de chaire brûlante dans sa bouche. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre sur Drago, qui renversa la tête en arrière en lâchant un long gémissement de plaisir. Oh ! Oui ! Misère, combien de fois s'était-il donné du plaisir en imaginant que Blaise lui en donnait de cette manière ? Trop de fois !

Blaise aussi songeait au nombre de fois où il avait rêvé qu'il procurait ce plaisir à Drago, ou que celui-ci le lui procurait aussi. Il était heureux d'enfin pouvoir réaliser cela, et de voir à quel point Drago était heureux. Car l'expression sur le visage du blond, et la manière dont il s'abandonnait montraient bien le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Drago contemplait le visage de Blaise en train de lui faire cette fellation, et cela l'excitait terriblement. Il avait tellement désiré vivre ces moments qu'il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, et d'un autre côté, il n'attendait pourtant que de sentir enfin Blaise enfoui au plus profond de son corps. Penser cela faillit le faire jouir d'ailleurs ! Il se crispa et se retint. Blaise, sentant l'état de Drago, décida d'accélérer et intensifier sa fellation, jouant de la langue et de la bouche tandis que ses mains caressaient l'intérieure des cuisses du blond, ou allaient parfois caresser les bourses dures et épilées. Il savait Drago masochiste, mais il ne voulait pas jouer de cette manière pour leur première fois. Puis il ignorait les limites de son amant. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ça ensemble. Et pour le moment, Drago ne lui avait rien demandé de ce genre, donc il continuerait ainsi…

Il continua donc jusqu'à sentir le sperme chaud envahir sa bouche, et il l'avala totalement, avant de se lécher les lèvres avec l'air d'un chat venant de lécher un bol de crème. Drago, qui avait crié de plaisir, souriait maintenant, d'un air démontrant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il attendit que Blaise remonte sur lui et lorsque le jeune homme l'eut fait, il inversa la position avant que Blaise ne puisse réagir.

**« Y a pas de raison ! Tu vas y avoir droit aussi ! Y a trop longtemps que j'attends ça ! »** Murmura-t-il d'un ton espiègle et désireux. Blaise eut un rire tendre et amusé mais ne répondit rien. Il aimait voir Drago prendre des initiatives. Celui-ci sourit en entendant le rire chaleureux et franc de son meilleur ami et plus si affinité. Il aimait ce rire, et l'entendre le rendait très heureux.

Ensuite, au lieu d'imiter son amant, il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de celui-ci, et se retourna pour se retrouver avec ses genoux déposés sur le lit, de chaque côté de la tête de Blaise, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité d'aller visiter la partie la plus intime de son corps. Après tout, il savait ce qui allait suivre, et ainsi, Blaise pourrait le préparer pendant que lui-même lui procurerait du plaisir. Il baissa donc la tête pour aller déposer ses lèvres sur la virilité puissante de Blaise, sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis son adolescence, et il commença à lécher, sucer, tout en cambrant ses fesses. Blaise soupira de plaisir et gémit doucement, mais ce plaisir que lui procurait Drago ne l'empêcha nullement d'invoquer un sortilège de lubrification sur ses doigts, doigts qui ensuite allèrent caresser l'entrée du canal intime de Drago, tandis que de la main gauche, il lui écartait la fesse, se retenant d'y imposer une claque -il jouerait ainsi plus tard-. Se trouver ainsi ne faisait qu'intensifier le désir qu'il avait de pénétrer Drago, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Drago, dès qu'il sentit ces doigts humides, se cambra encore plus si possible et trembla d'envie. Il désirait tellement sentir Blaise le pénétrer ! Sa propre verge reprenait déjà une demie érection tellement il avait envie. Cela lui vrillait le ventre tant il désirait sentir Blaise en lui. Il continua sa fellation qu'il avait à peine commencé, allant parfois jusqu'à prendre la verge de son amant le plus loin possible – sans y parvenir vue sa longueur- et aspirant, suçant au maximum pour procurer le plus de plaisir possible à son beau métisse. Celui-ci continua de caresser cet anneau de chaire, en douceur, puis plus il sentit Drago s'ouvrir et se détendre, plus il enfonça ses doigts. Il sentait bien que son compagnon n'était plus puceau depuis longtemps, et un pincement au cœur lui vint sous cette pensée, mais le passé était le passé… Il préférait songer à leur futur ! Chaque réaction de Drago le faisait sourire tendrement. Puis il appréciait beaucoup la vue ! Par contre, la position, c'était bien parce que c'était Drago qu'il acceptait d'être ainsi. Non pas qu'il se sentait soumis, mais il était, en général, toujours celui qui était dessus, et c'était clair par contre, il était toujours celui qui tenait les rennes.

Après de longues minutes ainsi, Drago ne tint plus… Blaise était en train de faire bouger trois de ses doigts en lui, le pénétrant et le dilatant avec douceur mais fermeté, le faisant trembler de plaisir et d'envie. Plus ces doigts sortaient et rentraient, plus il se sentait ouvert et plus il se retenait de supplier Blaise. Et cela, Blaise le savait parfaitement. Si bien qu'il finit par totalement retirer ses doigts, en douceur, cela faisant lâcher un râle de frustration à Drago, qui fut étouffé par la masse de chaire qu'il avait encore dans la bouche.

**« Drago, il est temps mon amour… »** Dit alors Blaise, d'un ton remplit de désir et d'amour, mais également de dominance. Il était parvenu à se retenir de jouir, heureusement. Mais Drago était frustré ! Il aurait aimé amener Blaise à l'orgasme, mais il savait que cela arriverait de toute façon.

**« Oui… Je te veux… »** Répondit-il alors, se tournant pour s'allonger contre Blaise. Celui-ci l'embrassa alors, tout en inversant la position. Il voulait prendre Drago ainsi pour leur première fois, pouvoir contempler le plaisir et l'orgasme sur son visage. Sans rompre le baiser, il attrapa sans brutalité les jambes de son futur amant, les déposant sur ses propres épaules. Rapprochant alors son bassin, l'extrémité de sa verge vint frotter contre l'entrée maintenant prête du blond, mais il ne le pénétra pas pour le moment. Celui-ci gémissait d'envie et de plaisir dans le baiser. Ses deux mains déposées à plat au-dessus de sa tête, sur le lit, il n'attendait que cela, sentir Blaise s'enfoncer en lui et enfin combler ce vide qui lui vrillait douloureusement le ventre. Si bien que lorsque le baiser cessa, il ne put retenir ces mots :

**« Blaise… Prends moi ! Je t'en suppliiiiie ! »** Lâcha-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus suppliant qu'il ne le désirait, tandis que son compagnon s'amusait à se frotter. Car il le faisait exprès. Il voulait que Drago le supplie. Et il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Il fit un sourire radieux à celui qu'il pouvait à présent bel et bien appeler son amant, car il le pénétra lentement, sans marquer d'arrêt, jusqu'à ce que toute la longueur de sa verge se retrouve enfoncée. Un long gémissement de plaisir accompagna celui de Drago tandis que les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Un peu haletant, Blaise resta sans bouger, sentant ainsi sa verge emprisonnée à l'intérieur du corps de celui qu'il aimait. Il sentait le cœur de Drago pulser, à l'unisson avec le sien qui battait dans sa verge. Drago voulait le sentir bouger, mais il ne dit rien, car il appréciait également ce moment. C'était comme un moment hors du temps, où ils pouvaient enfin ressentir ce qu'ils désiraient depuis si longtemps. Leurs regards totalement plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils se sourirent alors comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, sans plus rien dissimuler de leurs sentiments. Leurs cœurs accélèrent encore face à cela. Ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer sans faux semblant, se démontrer leur amour sans crainte, et c'était un soulagement.

Blaise resta penché, profitant du fait que Drago était souple et pouvait supporter cette position, pour venir lui donner un nouveau baiser. Il commença alors à se retirer lentement, à moitié, puis il revint plus vite, cherchant déjà à buter contre la prostate de son amant. Les gémissements de Drago étaient déjà intenses. Il était très anal et cela se démontrait déjà très bien. La simple sensation de pénétration le rendait dingue, sans compter celle du glissement et du frottement de leurs chaires l'une contre l'autre, et les coups contre sa prostate n'allaient pas arranger les choses. Blaise entreprit alors de le pilonner en douceur mais profondément, dans un rythme pas trop lent, mais pas trop rapide non plus. Il appréciait chaque contraction autour de sa verge. Mais il appréciait encore plus de savoir le plaisir que prenait Drago, car il n'y avait aucun doute, son Dragon prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Il rompit de nouveau le baiser et il redressa la tête, sans cesser de le pénétrer, le contemplant de son regard brillant. Drago aurait voulu tenir, il aurait souhaité ne pas s'abandonner si vite, mais c'était trop fort. Il avait désiré cela depuis trop longtemps. Mais pour Blaise, il abandonnait sa fierté sans retenue… Et cela, c'était justement bien parce que c'était Blaise ! Et celui-ci le savait, et il n'en aimait Drago que davantage.

Au bout de longues minutes ainsi, Blaise déroba un rapide baiser à Drago sur les lèvres, avant de changer de position. Il bascula sur le côté gauche, en douceur, faisant ainsi tourner aussi son compagnon, qui se retrouva face à lui. Il avait relâché la jambe droite de Drago, mais pas la gauche, qu'il baissa cependant, se contentant de la maintenir soulevée en la tenant par dessous le genou. Son autre bras attira alors son amant au plus près de lui, et ainsi, face à face, il reprit son mouvement, cette fois en se retirant au minimum, mais en accélérant la vitesse. Il se mit à haleter doucement, son regard plongé dans celui de Drago. Celui-ci s'était totalement laissé manipuler physiquement, sans être mou non plus, pour ne pas devenir un poids, et ainsi prendre la position désirée par Blaise. Ses gémissements reprirent, son regard se voilant sous le plaisir. Il finit par aller coller sa joue droite contre le torse de Blaise, juste sur le coeur de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à retenir sa jouissance, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que ça cesse.

**« Blaise… Aaah… Encore !! »** Murmura-t-il alors, suppliant, car son amant venait de lui donner un coup se butoir intense et profond, possessif mais tout sauf brutal. Blaise était vraiment un excellent amant, et Drago ressentit d'un coup une vive jalousie pour ceux qui avaient eu droit à ça avant lui ! Mais cette jalousie passa immédiatement quand il songea que Blaise n'aimait que lui et que ses anciens partenaires n'avaient été que des pis aller...

Blaise, quant à lui, dévorait des yeux son amant, tout en voulant se fondre encore plus en lui. A la supplication, il eut un sourire en coin pervers et amoureux, dominateur mais très tendre. Il refit alors le même mouvement, dosant la même puissance pour procurer la même sensation à Drago, qui gémit de nouveau aussi fort.

**« Tu sais que j'aime t'entendre me supplier… Supplie moi encore Drago… J'ai tant rêvé de ça… »** Lui murmura-t-il sensuellement, avec une pointe de domination.

Drago frémit sous ces paroles. Il sourit alors.

**« Pendant… Qu'on y est… Aaaaaaah… Tu veux aussi peut-être que je t'appelle Maître… AAaah ? »** Lui répondit-il alors, d'un ton amusé, mais en réalité sérieux, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Blaise aimait dominer et que lui-même aimait se soumettre. Mais il avait toujours refusé d'appeler l'un de ses partenaires ainsi, en raison d'un certain Mage Noir qu'il avait du appeler Maître contre sa volonté. Mais Blaise, c'était différent. C'était son amour, le seul homme à qui il avait donné son cœur et sa totale confiance.

Blaise sourit de nouveau aux paroles de Drago, sans cesser de le pilonner ainsi, sa domination et sa possessivité s'intensifiant, sans qu'il ne perde un degré de tendresse ou de douceur.

**« Pas cette fois, mon Dragon… Profitons de notre première fois tranquillement. »**

Drago sourit tandis que ses gémissements s'intensifiaient et que son corps se transformait en feu. Il perdait pieds de plus en plus, et Blaise avait bien du mal à se contenir, mais il le faisait, car il voulait que Drago atteigne la jouissance avant lui, ou au moins avec lui. Il intensifia alors ses coups de butoir, allant aussi vite que possible, sans perdre de sa puissance dans ses coups de reins. Drago était totalement soumis, offert et il adorait cela. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus… Ses gémissements de plaisir étaient devenus des cris qui faisaient trembler Blaise de plaisir.

**« Jouissons ensemble… »** Lâcha-t-il alors, d'un ton qui était un ordre, mais tendre et amoureux, sans cesser ses intenses, rapides et puissants coups de butoir, possédant ainsi Drago autant qu'il le pouvait. Ce fut Drago qui se crispa le premier, criant de plaisir alors que sa semence giclait en jets chauds sur le ventre de Blaise, la violente contraction de son canal intime entraînant la jouissance de Blaise, le sperme chaud de celui-ci venant remplir le corps de Drago. Celui-ci gémit d'ailleurs sous cette sensation. Il avait attendu cela depuis trop longtemps.

L'orgasme le laissa pantelant. Il resta sans bouger, laissant à Blaise le soin de l'installer confortablement. Celui-ci, sans se retirer pour le moment de son amant, se glissa sous les draps, attira Drago et le conserva contre lui. Toujours face à face, ils se sourirent alors avec douceur, sans rien dire, les mots étant inutiles en cet instant. Drago vint embrasser son amant, puis il ferma les yeux, sombrant directement dans un sommeil réparateur. Blaise le contempla, attendant qu'il dorme pour éteindre la bougie et se laisser à son tour sombrer. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, pas un seul des deux hommes ne bougea. Ils avaient trop attendus et rêvés de pouvoir dormir ainsi tous les deux, pour désirer se lâcher !

Ce fut Drago qui s'éveilla le premier alors que la pendule se trouvant sur le manteau de la cheminée de sa chambre sonnait dix heures du matin. Ouvrant les yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent directement sur le visage de Blaise. Il sourit avec bonheur alors que les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenaient. Par crainte d'éveiller son amant, il ne bougea pas, puis il n'avait pas envie de bouger de toute manière. Ils avaient quand même bougés un peu durant leur nuit, mais ils étaient toujours enlacés. Drago était allongé sur Blaise, à moitié, comme lorsqu'il avait dormi avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leurs sentiments et ne fasse l'amour. Le bras gauche de Blaise l'entourait. Drago profita de ce moment pour réfléchir. Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer maintenant ? Allaient-ils être un couple pour de bon ? Il voulait éviter de se prendre la tête, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait peur. Il savait que c'était idiot. Mais ces angoisses étaient bien présentes. Il se traita mentalement de Poufsouffle. Mais il aimait Blaise ! Il maudissait son cœur qui le rendait ainsi ! Il finit par se dire que c'était idiot, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait Blaise, et qu'il le reconnaissait, et pouvait enfin le vivre que cela allait faire de lui ce qu'il ne voulait pas être ! Oui, d'accord, être amoureux le rendait parfois… Disons qu'il reconnaissait qu'il avait envie de choses tendres avec Blaise, mais encore une fois, n'était-ce pas naturel ?

Il en était là de son débat intérieur lorsqu'il entendit la voix aimée et un peu ensommeillée le tirer de ses pensées, sur un ton tendre et amusé.

**« Drago ? Où es-tu parti ? »** Une caresse dans ses cheveux acheva de le sortir de ses pensées. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Blaise, et il fit un sourire un peu contrit.

**« Perdu dans mes pensées ?! »** Répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Blaise fit alors glisser sa main qui caressait toujours les cheveux de Drago sur la nuque de celui-ci, puis il l'attira vers lui d'un geste à la fois tendre et dominant. Drago suivit le mouvement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent pour un baiser léger. Un bonjour fut alors murmuré des deux côtés, lèvres contre lèvres, puis Blaise relâcha la pression de sa main, sans l'ôter cependant, permettant ainsi à Drago de se redresser légèrement. Yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent silencieux, étrangement sérieux, se contemplant sans un mot mais avec une intensité, que justement, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer.

Ce fut Blaise qui rompit le silence le premier.

**« As-tu bien dormi ? »**

**« Oui, beaucoup mieux grâce à ta présence. Je compte bien dormir ainsi toutes les nuits maintenant… Je ne te laisse plus partir ! »** Répondit Drago, guettant la réaction de Blaise avec une certaine anxiété. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire rassurant. Il savait bien que Drago avait des craintes. Il le connaissait trop bien. Lui ne se posait pas de question, du moins il ne doutait plus maintenant. Mais il savait que son Dragon avait besoin d'être rassuré, même si celui-ci n'aimait pas montrer cette vulnérabilité.

**« Tu peux te rassurer, je n'ai aucune envie de partir, Drago, ni maintenant, ni jamais… D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu si je venais vivre ici avec toi, Harry et ton père ? »** Lui répondit-il, ses paroles étant davantage une affirmation qu'une question. Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres tandis qu'il contemplait Drago. Celui-ci sentit le poids de l'angoisse quitter son cœur. Il put sourire d'une manière plus profonde et moins anxieuse. Il revint ensuite déposer sa tête sur le torse de Blaise, et celui-ci l'enlaça fermement de ses deux bras.

**« Evidemment, que tu viens vivre ici ! »** Fit-il alors, comme si cela coulait de source pour lui. C'était sa manière de dissimuler son inquiétude, mais Blaise ne s'y laissa pas tromper. Il connaissait trop bien Drago. Il savait parfaitement ce que ces mots dissimulaient.

**« Tu es mon compagnon, Drago. Déjà en tant que meilleur ami je n'aimais pas être loin de toi, alors dis-toi bien que maintenant, tu vas encore plus m'avoir sur le dos, dans tous les sens du terme! »** Répondit-il, d'un ton tendre et amusé. C'était leur manière de s'avouer leur attachement mutuel et le besoin réel qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Drago en sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et pourtant il se sentait maintenant pleinement soulagé. Ce n'était pas comme si Blaise était un coup d'une nuit, ou comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas et devaient apprendre à se connaître… Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils avaient grandi ensemble, et maintenant, ils seraient un couple. Drago ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de s'affoler à cette pensée. Mais c'était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien, et il le savait.

**« Mon père va faire une drôle de tête… Mais bon, je suis sûr qu'il s'y attend, à ce qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi. Quant à Harry, je suis sûr qu'il va me dire quelque chose du genre « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ». Je devais certainement être le seul à ne pas m'apercevoir que mes sentiments étaient réciproques ! »** Murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même, tout en sachant que Blaise pouvait entendre.

**« Oui, le seul à part moi, puisque j'ai été tout aussi aveugle sur tes sentiments envers moi… Mais c'est fini. On a réussi à dépasser cette peur, idiote d'ailleurs. Il va falloir qu'on fasse vraiment davantage confiance à ce qui nous lie, surtout maintenant qu'on est… Hum… Bref… »** Fit-il sans achever sa phrase. Drago l'acheva alors à sa place.

**« … Maintenant qu'on est un couple… »** Un sourire en coin lui vint, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Il se mit soudainement à rire car Blaise avait entreprit de le chatouiller, et il était très sensible aux chatouilles, surtout à la taille.

**« Non ! Aah… Blaise ! Tu triches là… »** Il se tortilla, éclatant de rire.

**« Je voulais juste t'entendre rire !.... Oui, on est un couple et je peux t'assurer que le premier qui vient te faire du rentre dedans est un homme mort ! »**

Drago sourit, amusé et touché par la protection et la possessivité de Blaise.

**« Je te signale que le premier qui te mâte sans mon autorisation, il aura droit à un sortilège ! Oh ! Pas d'impardonnable quand même non ! Par contre un bon sortilège du saucisson par exemple… »** Il éclata de rire en imaginant ce genre de scène. Ils rirent ensemble, avant de s'embrasser à perdre haleine, mais ce fut l'estomac de Drago qui les rappela à l'ordre en se tordant, tout en émettant un son démontrant bien que le blond avait faim.

Blaise lui caressa alors le ventre et rit.

**« Je crois que le monstre à faim, le mien aussi d'ailleurs. »**

Drago rit à son tour et il appela un elfe de maison. Il lui donna l'ordre de leur apporter leur petit déjeuner habituel, puis il sauta du lit avant que Blaise n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Tout en exhibant son derrière, il fila sous la douche. Blaise se leva alors en maugréant contre les Drago allumeurs qui le laissaient en plan, tout en enfilant un boxer noir et un tee-shirt rouge. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Drago sortait de la salle de bain avec les cheveux humides et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir, Blaise fit celui qui ne voyait rien, sans en louper une miette. Drago eut aussi le regard vagabond et ne s'en cacha pas. Il s'assit en face de Blaise, et l'elfe de maison apparut avec un grand plateau qu'il faisait léviter devant lui.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, les deux jeunes hommes prirent un petit déjeuner comme ils ne l'avaient jamais pris. Leurs yeux avaient bien du mal à se lâcher, leurs mains se frôlaient souvent et parfois Blaise gardait celle de Drago dans la sienne, et leurs pieds se touchaient sous la table. Blaise aurait bien pris ce repas d'une manière autrement plus… Chaude mais il se disait que ce n'était pas le jour pour cela. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils devaient se rendre chez les Weasley. Il se posait tellement de questions sur ce qu'il se passait avec Harry et Lucius… Alors qu'il finissait sa troisième tasse de thé à la bergamote, il songea qu'il était possible que Drago en sache plus qu'il ne le disait, du moins concernant son père. Mais il ne lui tirerait pas les vers du nez. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir Drago se fermer ou se mettre en colère comme il le faisait parfois, et d'ainsi briser leur bonne humeur. Dès qu'il s'agissait des secrets de sa famille, Drago pouvait devenir rapidement mordant, cassant, voir déprimé, et cela, Blaise n'avait pas envie d'en faire les frais alors que Drago était enfin Son Dragon à lui !

A cette pensée, il eut un sourire en coin qui fit lever un sourcil à Drago, de cette manière qu'il avait, si particulière et unique, et qui était l'une des mimiques légendaires.

**« Blaise, à quoi penses-tu pour avoir ce sourire ? »** Lui demanda-t-il alors, d'un ton se voulant innocent, tout en mordant dans son dernier scones, le regard acéré mais amoureux ancré dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Blaise se racla la gorge, et eut un sourire faussement angélique. Drago eut envie de rire. Il connaissait trop bien Blaise… Il se doutait de ce que celui-ci avait en tête…

**« Ne serait-ce pas un accès de possessivité par hasard ? »** Ajouta-t-il, toujours avec le même air.

Blaise rit alors, et fit un clin d'œil à Drago.

**« Que veux-tu, tu es mon Dragon à moi maintenant !! »**

Drago rit doucement.

**« Oui, il n' y a vraiment que venant de toi que je tolère cela, et que, j'ajoute, j'aime cela… »** Répondit-il, amusé, en insistant bien sur le mot « j'aime ». En faite, ils venaient de « jouer » comme ils le faisaient toujours. Ils se connaissaient si bien que le comportement joueur de l'un était toujours suivi par la réponse de l'autre, sans qu'il n'y ait jamais de malentendu. Ils savaient comment ils fonctionnaient mentalement, et c'était leur manière de se démontrer cette connaissance de l'autre.

**« Je suis rassuré, Blaise… J'avais peur que si on était ensemble… Notre amitié change… Et je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. »** Dit-il alors, cette fois très sérieux, en finissant son scones.

**« Moi aussi, cela me rassure, Drago. Je crois que c'est la preuve que… »** Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il voulait dire « c'est la preuve que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre », mais il craignait que Drago lui sorte que ça faisait trop fleur bleue… Les réactions de Drago l'amusaient toujours vis-à-vis de ce genre de choses, car il savait très bien que son amant était en réalité justement très romantique, mais qu'il n'aimait pas le dire ! Blaise trouvait cela adorable, mais de la même manière, il ne le dirait pas, ou alors pas pour le moment. Il savait que Drago n'attendait que cela, que lui, Blaise, se montre romantique et sentimental, mais il savait aussi que Drago ne le dirait jamais… C'était une des choses qui l'amusait chez Drago, et en cela, il retrouvait une facette de Lucius, il en était persuadé.

**« La preuve que ? »** Fit Drago, en le regardant comme s'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Blaise sourit d'une manière énigmatique.

**« Je crois que tu ne veux pas entendre la suite, et que pourtant, au fond de ton cœur, tu as très envie que je le dise… »** Fit-il alors, sans perdre son sourire. Drago soupira doucement, se mordit la lèvre, puis il se jeta à l'eau !

**« Hum bon… Dis le pour cette fois ! J'ai trop attendu et eut envie que tu me dises ce genre de choses… Tant que tu ne me les dis qu'en tête à tête, ça ira ! »** Dit-il, avec un léger sourire, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui l'agaça. Il n'était pas une jeune fille, par Salazar !

**« Très bien Drago… C'est la preuve que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre… »** Murmura-t-il, avant de se lever car il avait fini de manger. Il fit un sourire à Drago avant de se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain. Drago ne dit rien, il en resta la bouche ouverte. Réalisant l'air ridicule qu'il devait avoir, il se reprit avant de finir sa tasse de thé. Son cœur s'était mis à cogner comme un dingue aux paroles de Blaise. C'était aussi ce que lui ressentait, ce que venait de dire Blaise, et cela le rendait presque euphorique, mais il ne le dirait jamais ! Blaise n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise, puisqu'il savait lire dans les yeux orage de son amant, les émotions de celui-ci. Avec Harry et Lucius, il était le seul à savoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ce regard. Et puis en cet instant, il n'avait pas besoin d'un décodeur, étant donné l'air totalement dans les nuages qu'avait Drago. En le voyant ainsi, Blaise en aurait rit s'il n'avait pas su que cela vexerait son beau blond. Il savait que s'il disait à Drago qu'il avait cet air, celui-ci nierait totalement. La pensée fugace lui vint que les Malfoy portaient parfaitement leur nom de famille ! Ils étaient presque toujours de mauvaise fois quand il s'agissait de leurs propres sentiments !

Pendant la demie heure qui suivie, les deux hommes se préparèrent et Drago démontra son éternel comportement de bimbo quand il s'agissait de ses vêtements. Blaise savait que certaines personnes étaient agacées quand Drago était ainsi, mais pour lui, c'était encore une facette qu'il aimait. Il trouvait cela amusant. Puis son Drago ne serait plus le même s'il était autrement quand il s'agissait des vêtements. Il songeait parfois que le blond aurait fait un excellent styliste. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit, par peur que Drago ne suive ces paroles et décide effectivement de le devenir !

Blaise était prêt depuis bien longtemps, et Drago se contemplait dans son miroir en pied depuis dix bonnes minutes, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Blaise savait pourtant le genre de choses que devaient dire Drago, et cela le faisait sourire intérieurement. Finalement, Drago fut enfin satisfait de sa tenue. Blaise s'approcha de lui et vint l'enlacer par derrière, avant d'aller l'embrasser dans le cou. La pendule sur la cheminée sonna alors les douze coups de midi.

**« Il est l'heure… Allons y si tu ne veux pas que Molly nous serve en hors d'œuvre ! »** Murmura-t-il, amusé.

Drago éclata de rire.

**"Elle est bien capable de le faire!"** Il transplana alors directement dans le jardin du Terrier, Blaise toujours attaché à lui par la taille.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce couple étant le second de la fic, il était temps de les mettre en action aussi. Je sais que je ne poste pas vite, mais je tiens à rassurer mes lectrices et lecteurs. Je mènerai cette fanfiction à son terme. Donc n'ayez pas d'inquiétude si vous voyez que je mets du temps. Je finirai toujours pas poster! Les aléas de la vie sont ce qu'ils sont, mais cette fic me plaît et je compte la finir!

Merci de me laisser une review pour me dire que vous avez aimé! Cela me motive!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Voici enfin le sixième chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais comme je l'ai mis à la fin du précédent chapitre, même si je mets du temps entre chaque publication, je n'arrêterai pas cette histoire! Donc vous aurez toujours la suite tôt ou tard. Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews. Cela fait toujours plaisir et me motive pour continuer. Je pense avoir fait la chasse à un maximum de fautes. **

**Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! Ce qui m'appartient c'est juste ce que je leur fait vivre dans cette histoire!**

**Genre: Romance/aventure/fantastique**

**Couple: Couple principal Harry/Lucius, mais sont aussi présents Drago/Blaise et Ron/Hermione. Cette histoire étant avant tout YAOI, si les realtions homosexuelles entre hommes vous dégoûtent, quittez cette page!**

**Rating: M (Pas pour les tits n'enfants...)**

* * *

**Harry Potter et le secret de l'orbe bleu**

**Chapitre 6**

C'était le branle bas de combat au Terrier qui avait été reconstruit tel qu'il était après avoir été brûlé par les Mangemorts l'hors de la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard. Toute la famille Weasley était réunie, y comprit Bill et Fleur qui étaient arrivés suite à l'appel de Molly. Celle-ci tenait à avoir toute la famille pour l'anniversaire de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils adoptif, c'est-à-dire Harry Potter. Cela faisait donc du monde autour de la table de la cuisine. En premier lieu, on voyait Arthur, en patriarche, installé au bout de la table, avec une épaisse pile de pancakes tout chaud devant lui, le tout arrosé de gelée de framboise faite maison. A sa droite se trouvait Bill, à sa gauche Charlie. A la droite de Bill venaient ensuite Fleur, Genny et Hermione, tandis qu'à la gauche de Charlie se trouvaient la petite amie actuelle de celui-ci, ainsi que Percy et Ron. Enfin, en face du père de famille, de l'autre côté de la table, on pouvait voir la place actuellement vide de Molly, puisque celle-ci servait des pancakes à toute la famille. Il y avait deux places vides à cette table, celles de Fred et George. En effet, Depuis le décès de Fred, la place de celui-ci avait toujours été maintenue vacante par toute la famille, cela leur donnant ainsi l'impression que Fred pouvait arriver à tout moment comme il le faisait avant. Quant à George, il s'était levé plus tôt que tout le monde, afin de se rendre à sa boutique. Il avait une surprise à finir pour Harry et Lucius. Sa mère lui avait raconté que ces deux-là semblaient maintenant liés, et du coup, George avait pensé à un cadeau qu'il conservait à la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, pour Harry, et cela depuis déjà trois ans.

Aucun des membres de la famille n'avait reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais il était évident que tous y pensaient. Bill, Charlie, Percy et Fleur avaient été mis au courant par Molly à leur arrivée une demie heure plus tôt. Et si, pour le moment, personne n'avait mis le sujet sur le tapis, il était évident qu'ils y pensaient tous. Molly était inquiète. Elle voulait faire confiance à Lucius, et elle savait bien qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le protège, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Harry était comme son fils, elle l'aimait au même titre que ses enfants de sang ! Elle avait toujours regretté qu'il ne leur ait pas été confié à la mort de ses parents. Et à une époque, avec son mari, ils avaient sérieusement songé à l'adopter officiellement, mais la discussion n'avait jamais quitté le sein de leur couple. Ni elle ni Arthur n'en avait parlé à leurs enfants, ou même à Harry.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'être officiellement adopté pour faire partie de la famille, et cela était une évidence pour chacun. Son portrait avait même été ajouté à l'horloge de la famille. Et ce matin, à chaque fois que Molly levait un regard angoissé sur le portrait d'Harry, elle soupirait de soulagement, car l'aiguille du jeune homme démontrait qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il allait bien. Le petit-déjeuner familial se déroula dans l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait la plupart du temps chez les Weasley. Mais des regards entendus entre Molly et Hermine démontraient bien que les deux femmes pensaient toutes les deux à Harry et aux explications que celui-ci allait leur donner à tous. Hermione avait passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir, et si, comme certainement toutes les personnes qui avaient été présentes au manoir Malfoy, elle avait compris qu'un lien particulier existait entre les deux hommes, elle avait tout aussi certainement compris beaucoup plus sur ce sujet que les autres ! En tout cas, elle savait que Ron n'avait pas tout capté, comme souvent, et cela, même si c'était parfois agaçant, ça l'amusait. Son futur époux avait beau manquer parfois de réflexion, elle l'aimait comme il était.

Tout en avalant son petit-déjeuner, la jeune femme si intelligente faisait fonctionner ses neurones à deux cent à l'heure. Ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, ce n'était pas tant ce lien, mais c'était surtout le fait que Lucius avait été décontracté comme il ne l'avait jamais été en public, elle en était persuadée. Elle se doutait que c'était l'influence d'Harry et encore plus de ce lien particulier… Oui, vraiment, même si pour elle c'était évident que les deux hommes étaient des âmes sœurs, elle voulait en avoir la confirmation de vive voix ! Après tout, pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'en réalité, Lucius était son âme soeur? Et cela, c'était la question que tous ceux présents dans la cuisine du Terrier se posaient. Genny n'était pas la dernière à se poser ces questions, au contraire, étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Harry lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans. La jeune femme rousse avait attendu Harry après la bataille finale, puisque le sauveur du monde sorcier (et certainement aussi Moldu) lui avait juste dit, après la mort de Dumbledore, qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, et qu'une fois tout cela fini, il reviendrait vers elle…

Mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Tandis qu'elle portait un grand bol de thé à ses lèvres, Genny se remémora la conversation qu'Harry et elle avaient eut le lendemain de la défaite du Grand-Malade-à-face-de-serpent.

**Flash-back :**

_Elle était encore sous le choc du décès de Fred et de certains de ses amis, tout comme Harry, qui, lui, portait de plus le lourd fardeau d'avoir tué. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés au bord du Lac, sans s'être donné rendez-vous. Elle se souvenait du regard tellement grave qu'avait eut le jeune homme. Elle en avait été choquée et elle s'était dit que son ami (et elle espérait encore petit – ami) n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un garçon de dix – sept ans. Il semblait tellement plus mature, et elle savait que c'était le cas. Du coup, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'était plus faite pour lui tout en espérant qu'Harry la contredirait. Assis avec les jambes repliées, ses deux bras entourant ses genoux, le regard perdu sur le lac, Harry avait semblé à des années lumières. Genny s'était installée près de lui, sans rien dire, et son bras gauche était allé enlacer les épaules du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait alors tourné la tête vers elle, et leurs regards en avaient dit plus que les mots l'auraient fait. Les mots qui avaient alors résonné lui revinrent en mémoire comme si c'était hier :_

_Harry : « Je suis désolé, Genny… Je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse… »_

_Genny : « Je sais Harry, je l'ai compris en voyant ton regard… Mais je m'en doutais, même si j'avais espéré… Je serai toujours là pour toi, et tu seras toujours là pour moi, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Harry avait alors fait un sourire léger, un peu triste mais chaleureux._

_Harry : « Bien sûr… Au lieu de devenir ma femme tu seras ce que finalement tu as toujours été, ma petite sœur de cœur… Je m'excuse. »_

_Genny avait été étonnée de ne même pas avoir envie de pleurer. Elle avait réalisé que tant qu'elle ne perdait pas Harry, le reste lui importait peu. _

_« Dis moi, y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans ton cœur ? » Lui avait-elle alors demandé, car elle était persuadée que c'était le cas. _

_Harry avait alors hésité. Il n'avait pas compris cette hésitation, puisque normalement non, il n'y avait personne, mais une voix au plus profond de lui-même lui cria que si, il y avait quelqu'un. C'était son âme qui le lui hurlait. Le regard de Lucius s'était alors imposé à son esprit et son cœur s'en était mis à cogner follement. En réalité, depuis la veille et cet instant passé avec les Malfoy, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il refusait d'y faire face ou d'essayer de comprendre, même si son être entier voulait lui hurler une vérité qu'il refusait d'accepter pour le moment. Cette vérité n'était autre que celle-ci : il avait trouvé son âme sœur en la personne de Lucius Malfoy. _

_Il était resté silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir à la manière de présenter les choses, puis son regard émeraude, dans lequel se lisait en cet instant toute sa douleur mais aussi un certain espoir, était revenu dans celui de Genny._

_« Je crois en effet, Genny, mais… Enfin je suis incapable d'en parler… » Lui avait-il alors répondu, avec un air confus et désolé. Genny lui avait alors fait une bise fraternelle et amicale sur la joue, avant de lui sourire de manière rassurante._

_« Je suis certaine que tu en parleras quand ce sera le moment… »_

_Elle s'était ensuite levée et avait laissée Harry seul au bord du Lac. Elle avait été surprise, sur le chemin du retour vers le château, de croiser Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci lui avait fait un étrange sourire compatissant et étrangement compréhensif, tout en la saluant d'un signe de tête très aristocratique. Genny n'avait pas compris pourquoi cet homme la saluait ainsi, surtout qu'en plus c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait eu le journal de Jedusor. Elle avait donc été réellement très étonnée, limite choquée, de le voir si « humain » et presque accessible. Par curiosité, elle s'était alors arrêtée et tournée, pour le regarder et elle avait été très surprise de le voir s'installer à la place qu'elle avait occupée près d'Harry peu de temps auparavant. L'homme était resté debout et avait parlé mais elle était trop loin pour entendre, puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait compris que cela ne la regardait pas, que c'était entre Harry et l'aristocrate…_

_Elle avait alors tourné les talons pour aller rejoindre sa mère, son père et ses frères à l'infirmerie du château où ils étaient tous au chevet de Fred qui reposait, mort. _

Genny sortit de ses souvenirs tout en finissant son bol de thé. Elle eut un sourire pour elle-même. Elle réalisait maintenant quelque chose qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'elle avait vu Lucius près d'Harry… Et ce quelque chose, c'était une aura blanche et pure qui les entourait tous les deux, et leurs deux auras magiques respectives se cherchant, comme pour fusionner… Elle réalisa alors, en déposant son bol sur la table, que si, à ce moment là, elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait compris ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes, et au bout du compte, cela rendait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille beaucoup plus compréhensible !

Elle tourna son regard vers Hermione et à son expression, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait lui parler ! Hermione, qui avait elle aussi terminé son petit-déjeuner, se leva de table puis elle suivit Genny dans la chambre de celle-ci. Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent les escaliers sans parler, comme si, tacitement, elles savaient que leur discussion ne devait pas être entendue, pour le moment. Genny poussa la porte puis elle la verrouilla d'un sort une fois qu'Hermione fut entrée. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le bord du lit. Hermione lança un silencio, puis Genny prit ensuite la parole.

**« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je sais que toi aussi… Je viens de me remémorer une scène qui s'est déroulée entre Harry et moi le lendemain de la bataille finale. »** Elle fit une pause, s'assurant qu'elle avait toute l'attention d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager à continuer.

**« Je l'ai trouvé au bord du lac, et bon, tu sais que j'ai appris qu'il ne reviendrait pas avec moi… Il t'a certainement raconté cela, puis je me souviens t'en avoir parlé aussi… Ce dont je n'ai pas parlé, à l'époque, c'est que je lui ai demandé si son cœur était pris. Il m'a répondu qu'en effet, il le croyait mais il a ajouté qu'il était incapable d'en parler. Une fois que je me suis éloignée de lui, après, j'ai croisé Lucius Malfoy. Je m'en suis souvenu toute à l'heure, pendant que je finissais mon thé. Je me suis remémoré toute la scène au bord du lac dans ma tête et certains évènements que je n'avais sans doute pas compris à cette époque me sont apparut clairement il y a un quart d'heure… Ces évènements, ce sont donc l'approche de Lucius et le fait qu'il était allé se mettre près d'Harry… Cela m'avait surpris à l'époque, mais je n'avais pas réalisé ce que j'ai réalisé ce matin. Les deux auras magiques émanaient des deux hommes avec une certaine force et elles se mélangeaient l'une à l'autre, comme cherchant à fusionner, tandis qu'en même temps, une aura blanche et lumineuse entourait leurs deux silhouettes… Hier soir j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs, que c'était la seule explication plausible, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant. Et là, maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai été aveugle, et je n'ai pas été la seule. »** Elle soupira doucement, son regard, qui s'était baissé un instant, se releva pour contempler son amie.

Hermione avait tout écouté. Ses propres conclusions étaient les mêmes…

**« En effet, leurs magies ont cherchées à fusionner durant ces dernières années, cela m'apparaissait parfois. Et hier soir, lorsque nous les avons quitté, elles n'avaient toujours pas fusionnées, mais les deux hommes semblaient clairement savoir ce qui les liait. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils se sont dis lorsque tu as vu Lucius rejoindre Harry au bord du lac. Peut-être Harry en parlera-t-il quand il viendra pour le déjeuner. En tout cas, nous avons toutes deux compris que ces deux-là savent, depuis la fin de la dernière bataille, qu'ils sont liés… Sans doute qu'à ce moment là, ils le savaient au plus profond d'eux – même sans l'accepter et sans le réaliser pleinement. »** Répondit-elle, continuant à haute voix les réflexions qu'elle s'était faite depuis la soirée. Elle se leva puis elle alla regarder par la petite fenêtre de la chambre de Genny.

Genny avait écouté Hermione et elle était d'accord avec elle. Etant donné leur passé commun, à Harry et Lucius, elle comprenait qu'il avait fallu du temps à son ami pour accepter totalement ce qui le liait à l'ancien Mangemort. Mais en repensant aux sourires que les deux hommes avaient arborés durant la soirée d'anniversaire, elle se dit qu'en tout cas, c'était fini, que maintenant, non seulement Harry acceptait, mais qu'en plus il en était réellement heureux et Lucius aussi.

**« J'ai pensé depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient liés, sans parvenir à le leur dire. Harry semblait le savoir sans vouloir le dire non plus et tu sais, avec Drago, on avait décidé de les mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre hier soir ! Ils nous on devancés et finalement ils n'ont pas eut besoin de notre aide pour se trouver et s'accepter. Mais j'attends quand même les explications qu'ils nous doivent, surtout concernant ce qui est arrivé à Lucius hier soir ainsi qu'à Harry bien sûr… Ils ont tous les deux reçu des héritables magiques inattendus, du moins pour nous. Je me demande en quoi consistent ces pouvoirs, et ce que cela signifie… Je suis inquiète pour l'avenir… »** Dit-elle en se levant à son tour. Genny s'était tournée vers elle à la fin des paroles.

**« Oui, je suis aussi inquiète. Harry n'a jamais fait comme les autres et il ne fait jamais comme les autres… Je crois que si jamais il me dit qu'il y a une autre prophétie à son sujet, je ne serais même pas surprise, et toi ? »**

Hermione eut un rire. En effet, Harry ne pouvait jamais faire comme tout le monde. Et la possibilité d'une autre prophétie lui avait bien frôlée l'esprit. Aussi, elle en fit part à Genny.

**« Je pense comme toi, et tout comme toi je m'inquiète, car c'est évident qu'Harry ne sait jamais faire comme tout le monde. Et pour la possibilité d'une autre prophétie, il y a sûrement une grande probabilité que ce soit le cas… Je crois que rien ne lui sera épargné… »** Dit-elle avec une certaine tristesse sur la fin. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses doutes avant de parcourir la chambre de long en large. Genny réfléchissait après les paroles d'Hermione. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'Harry pourrait enfin vivre hors de danger.

**« Si prophétie il y a, je l'aiderai de mon mieux. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas me dire de me mettre à l'écart. Je l'aiderai, un point c'est tout… » **Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et déposa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, sans la quitter des yeux, une lueur triste mais assurée les faisant briller.

**« Oui, il pourra compter sur nous. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre son arrivée… Pour passer le temps, si nous allions faire un peu de shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »** Son ton était redevenu plus enjoué. Genny lui sourit.

**« Oui, c'est une excellente idée. Proposons à Fleur de venir avec nous. Il est temps qu'on commence à te chercher ta future robe de mariée ! »**

Hermione rougit et se recula un peu.

**« Euh, vraiment ? Je crois que… »** Fit-elle en tentant de se dérober. Genny rit et leva le sort de silence et celui qui verrouillait la porte. A ce moment là, on frappa à cette même porte et la voix de Fleur se fit entendre. Hermione et Genny sortir de la chambre et parlèrent avec Fleur du futur mariage. Elles décidèrent donc de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Elle prévinrent Molly puis elles transplanèrent une fois qu'elles furent prêtes.

Les hommes, eux, avaient entrepris un match de quidditch pendant que Molly s'occupait de la maison. La matinée passa rapidement. Genny, Fleur et Hermione rentrèrent du Chemin de Traverse deux heures plus tard, les bras chargés de sacs. Elles n'avaient pas trouvé la robe de mariée d'Hermione, mais elles avaient quand même dévalisé les boutiques. Fleur et Genny s'attelèrent ensuite à aider Molly aux préparatifs du repas d'anniversaire pendant qu'Hermione aidait Ron à dégnomer le jardin. Les éclats de rire se faisaient entendre à divers endroits de la maison et du terrain. George revint à onze heures trente, avec un air énigmatique sur le visage. Chaque personne présente au Terrier lui demanda ce qu'était sa surprise, et bien entendu, personne n'eut la bonne réponse ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu son double qu'il avait pour autant perdu sa nature espiègle et farceuse. Au contraire, depuis la mort de Fred, George voulait vivre autant pour lui-même que pour son frère.

A midi pile, tandis que chacun était occupé, ceux qui se trouvaient dehors, c'est-à-dire Ron, Genny, Charlie et George, sursautèrent en entendant le son caractéristique d'un transplanage. Ils se tournèrent, un sourire au visage, tous persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et Lucius. Leur surprise fut grande en découvrant bien un blond, mais pas celui qu'ils pensaient. En Effet, c'était Drago qui venait d'arriver, Blaise toujours cramponné à lui en le tenant par la taille. La surprise passée, Ron et Genny s'approchèrent avec un sourire. Blaise, qui n'était jamais venu au Terrier, fut légèrement ébahit en découvrant la maison. Il la trouva très amusante. Hermione avait transplané au manoir Malfoy quelques temps auparavant…

Genny fut la première à prendre la parole.

**« Drago, Blaise ! Vous êtes les premiers à arriver ! Vous allez bien ?»** Leur dit-elle, non sans réaliser la manière dont Blaise tenait Drago. Elle eut un sourire entendu alors que Ron mettait les pieds dans le plat :

**« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin ensemble ! »** Lâcha-t-il, d'un ton amusé. Genny lui donna une tape sur la tête, le faisait grimacer, tandis que tout le monde se mettait à rire. Drago retint comme il put le rougissement qui voulait venir sur ses joues. Il repoussa doucement Blaise tout en se redressant, sa réaction faisant rire intérieurement ceux qui pouvait le voir car venant de Drago, elle ne les surprenait pas. Blaise secoua la tête, d'un air désespéré mais amusé. D'un geste autoritaire mais tendre, il attrapa la main gauche de son compagnon, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et il prit la parole puisque apparemment Drago semblait avoir perdu sa langue !

**« Oui, Ron, comme tu le dis si bien, nous sommes enfin ensemble. »** Fit-il avec un sourire en coin, son regard passant sur chacune des personnes qui les regardaient. Drago regardait partout sauf justement les personnes présentent, ce qui amusait tout le monde. Genny s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à deux pas de Drago, puis elle lui attrapa le visage de la main droite pour l'obliger à la regarder. Elle lui fit alors un baiser sur la joue, sonore, pour bien montrer qu'elle était ravie.

**« Sois fier, Drago, tu as trouvé l'homme parfait pour toi et je ne doute pas que vous serez très heureux ensemble ! »** Fit-elle sans perdre son sourire. Les actions de Genny amusaient tout le monde. Blaise eut un sourire et serra davantage la main de son amant. Quant à Drago, là, intérieurement, il ne savait plus où se mettre, mais extérieurement, il resta à peu près impassible, à part un léger sourire.

**« Merci, Genny… Je peux t'assurer qu'en effet, je suis très heureux… -il tourna la tête vers Blaise- et je pense que Blaise l'est aussi. »**

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Les deux jeunes hommes furent alors accaparés par la famille Weasley. Ron réalisa que sa Mione n'était pas là, mais il pensa rapidement qu'elle était certainement allée chercher les deux retardataires. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione transplana et se poussa, et que deux secondes plus tard, Harry apparaissait, Lucius dans ses bras. Enfin, c'était surtout ce qui semblait être Harry, avec un elfe dans les bras ! Comme tout le monde était dehors en cet instant, tous se retournèrent. Un immense silence accueillit cette arrivée. Ce fut Molly qui se « réveilla » la première et s'avança vers le couple tandis qu'Harry attrapait la main de Lucius et se servait de son nouveau pouvoir d'empathie pour le rassurer. Lucius lui renvoya une bouffée de remerciements.

**"Par Merlin ! Harry, c'est toi !! »** Molly se précipita pour le serrer contre elle de cette étreinte si maternelle qui, à chaque fois, si elle rendait Harry heureux, était cependant toujours à deux doigts de l'étouffer. Il eut un léger rire.

**« Oui, Molly, c'est bien moi. »** Lui répondit-elle. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Les changements étaient stupéfiants déjà sur Harry, mais c'était surtout Lucius qui accaparait tous les regards ! Molly, en relâchant Harry, se recula et contempla d'ailleurs Lucius d'un air critique. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent aussi et vinrent enlacer leur ami. Si pour le moment, personne n'avait fait de remarques, c'était compter sans George, qui fit entendre son point de vue !

**« Par Merlin ! C'est bien vous Lucius ? » **Lança-t-il, exprimant ainsi à haute voix la question que tout le monde se posait. Ils savaient bien que c'était effectivement Lucius, puis ses traits de visage étaient reconnaissables, mêmes si maintenant ils faisaient clairement elfiques, cependant, tout le monde se demandait par quel miracle un tel changement, aussi bien physiquement que magiquement, avait pu arriver !

Lucius se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise à être ainsi observé et détaillé. Harry ressentant le malaise de son compagnon fit diversion lorsque Genny réalisa la nouvelle longueur de ses cheveux. A l'arrivé d'Harry et de Lucius, elle n'avait eut aucun doute bien entendu, sur le fait que c'était bien eux, et elle avait sourit pour elle-même en voyant clairement cette aura commune qui les enveloppait, et leurs auras respectives qui étaient déjà en partie fusionnées. Elle l'avait déjà réalisé la veille, mais là, elle le voyait encore plus. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient le voir. Harry et Lucius étaient les seuls à ne pas réaliser cela, puisque ça venait d'eux.

Harry poussa tout le monde, car ils étaient tous agglutinés autour d'eux comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Ce fut Arthur qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre, suivit de Molly qui invitait chacun à se mettre à table autour de l'immense table qui était montée dans le jardin pour les fêtes familiales. Comme Harry et Lucius étaient les invités d'honneur, c'étaient les places centrales qui leur avaient été assignées. Chacun donc s'installa. Pendant ce temps, Harry attira son compagnon contre lui, de son bras libre tandis qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Il lui sourit tendrement, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres avec la même tendresse rassurante. Lucius se laissa faire, se surprenant à accepter ces démonstrations d'amour publiques, mais il n'avait plus envie de jouer à être autre chose que lui-même… Et il était un prince elfe qui se trouvait en compagnie de son âme sœur, ce qui était loin de correspondre à ce que les autres pensaient connaître de lui !

Les regards se posaient sur le couple, et si, pour le moment, personne n'avait demandé à Lucius la raison de ces changements stupéfiants, cela ne signifiait pas que personne ne se posait de question, bien au contraire. Mais ils savaient tous que le moment venu, Harry et Lucius leur expliqueraient ce qu'il y avait à expliquer… Donc chacun prenait son mal en patience et retenait sa curiosité. La famille se mit finalement à table, la place d'honneur ayant été réservée à Lucius et Harry. Lucius avait échangé un regard avec son fils, et Drago avait sourit à son père, heureux et rassuré de voir qu'il allait bien, bien que très surpris par cette nouvelle apparence. Drago se demanda d'ailleurs si lui-même n'allait pas un jour posséder une apparence plus elfique. Peut-être que cela arriverait quand il aurait atteint la majorité elfique qui se situait vers l'âge de quarante ans !

Installé face à son fils et à la droite de son âme sœur, Lucius avait parfaitement remarqué le rapprochement de Drago et de Blaise, et ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de voir la fusion entre les deux jeunes hommes, ce qui le rendait heureux pour son fils. Drago resplendissait d'amour et Lucius se demanda si lui-même était ainsi aux yeux des autres…

Les discussions allaient bon train autour de la table et la bonne humeur était de mise, mais on sentait qu'une attente planait dans l'air. Tous attendaient les explications d'Harry et Lucius. Mais ceux-ci voulaient profiter du repas, aussi, dès qu'une question pleine de sous – entendus était posée, ils détournaient habillement le sujet… Cela dura toute la durée du repas, durant lequel d'ailleurs aucun des deux hommes ne consomma de viande. Les changements qui s'étaient opérés en eux, l'éveil de leurs natures réelles, cela faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus manger d'animaux. Ils devenaient végétariens car ils étaient trop liés aux énergies vitales pour supporter cela. C'était aussi bien Lucius que Harry d'ailleurs. Molly ne s'offusqua pas, mais en fut surprise.

Le repas touchait à sa fin. Un énorme gâteau avait été préparé et se retrouva au centre de la table. Pendant tout le repas, Harry avait été au petit soin pour Lucius, et le lien entre les deux hommes était si intense que personne ne pouvait en douter. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas consommé ce lien. Harry savait que le moment où ils ne pourraient plus éluder les questions approchait. Mais il se réservait encore le moment du dessert avant de parler, et puis il était bien trop occupé à s'amuser à titiller Lucius pour avoir envie de parler de tout ça maintenant. Car en effet, si sa main droite portait sa cuillère à sa bouche pour déguster sa part de gâteau, sa main gauche était déposée très haut sur la cuisse droite de Lucius, vers l'intérieur, et il s'amusait à frôler la virilité de son elfe. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le besoin de toucher Lucius était trop présent, et il aimait le sentir frémir ainsi, sans compter qu'il appréciait ressentir, par l'empathie, les vagues de désir et d'amour qui remplissaient Lucius. Cela ne faisait pas de doute que le bel elfe passerait à la casserole très bientôt…

Lucius faisait son maximum pour rester impassible, et extérieurement, il y parvenait très bien, même si son regard un peu trop brillant démontrait qu'il y avait quelque chose !! Il dégustait lui aussi sa part de gâteau, avec un air calme et aristocratique, et avec toute la grâce que lui donnait sa nature réelle. Lui aussi savait bien que le moment de répondre aux questions se rapprochaient, mais il laisserait l'initiative à Harry. En attendant, chacun mangeait son dessert, et on sentait une certaine tension, voir une curiosité réelle, monter de plus en plus…

* * *

Je sais, Harry et Lucius ne sont pas expliqués. Ils le feront au prochain chapitre! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, j'ai préféré mettre en lumière d'autres évènements du passé. En ce qui concerne le cadeau de George, vous verrez cela au prochain chapitre aussi! Merci de me laisser des reviews!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je m'excuse de cette attente. J'ai d'importans soucis de santé et je ne suis pas toujours en état d'écrire. Voici enfin la révélation que sans doute vous attendiez... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Comme je suis malade et fatigué...**

**Harry potter et le secret de l'orbe bleu**

**Chapitre 7**

Le repas d'anniversaire d'Harry s'était bien déroulé, et il venait de souffler ses bougies sur l'énorme gâteau. Une certaine tension était maintenant palpable autour de la table dressée dans le jardin. Pour se donner contenance, Harry porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres et but un peu. Il avait cessé de titiller son âme sœur, préférant lui prendre la main sous la table, et Lucius lui envoyait par empathie des ondes apaisantes… Tous les convives les regardaient, d'une manière insistante, curieuse et on voyait que certains d'entre eux se retenaient de parler. Mais c'était compter sans George qui ne savait que difficilement garder sa langue, surtout dans une situation intéressante. Ce fut donc lui qui rompit le silence qui s'éternisait…

**« Hum bon… Je crois que certaines personnes à cette table ont certaines choses à expliquer, mais surtout qu'elles ne se pressent pas, on a tout notre temps ! »** Lâcha-t-il, l'air de rien, en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, le tout avec un sourire en coin. Bien entendu, le « certaines personnes » s'adressait à lui et Lucius. Mais comment expliquer tout cela sans s'embrouiller ? Par où commencer ? Le commentaire de George avait amené un regard noir de la part de Molly et ce maudit George s'était pris un coup de coude de Bill dans les côtes !

Prenant son courage griffondorien à deux mains, Harry commença alors à parler, d'une voix un peu monocorde, mais assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende bien.

**« Je sais que tout le monde attend qu'on vous explique ce qu'il s'est passé hier, puis pourquoi Lucius a maintenant une apparence elfique… Puis vous avez aussi sans doute remarqué les changements chez lui, comme le fait que je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes, ou la longueur de mes cheveux… »**

Il fit une courte pause, et Lucius lui serra la main. Il sourit alors à son amant et il reprit la parole.

**« Mais pour le début, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Lucius qui vous explique, car tout commence avec sa mère et une prophétie que celle-ci a eu… Lucius, s'il te plaît, explique leur… »**

Tous étaient scotchés à ses lèvres, mais l'attention se tourna alors vers le beau blond, qui n'avait jamais été plus beau… Lucius prit alors la parole, d'un ton calme, d'une voix sereine, bien loin des tons hautains qu'on avait pu lui connaître.

**« J'étais encore un adolescent, quand un soir, ma mère, qui était voyante, a prophétisé que les deux âmes de deux âmes sœurs se réincarneraient et que j'étais l'une de ces deux… On savait que j'étais l'une des deux en raison de certaines précisions de la prophétie concernant mon sang elfique. L'autre âme était celle de celui qui détruirait Voldemort… La prophétie parle également du fait qu'il faut absolument que ces deux âmes se retrouvent pour pouvoir vivre et survivre, et pour pouvoir défaire la malédiction qui est sur elles depuis deux siècles… Quand Harry est né, quelque chose c'est éveillé en moi, une douleur que je ne comprenais pas, ainsi que des réminiscences de ma vie antérieure… Lorsqu'à un an, Harry a survécu au sortilège de la mort en détruisant presque Voldemort, j'ai su… Mon âme sœur était vivante et était Harry Potter. Vous pouvez imaginer que les choses ont été difficiles… Il faut que je vous explique comment j'ai été élevé… Vous avez tous de moi une opinion basée sur ce que je laissais croire, voir de moi, et sur le fait que je faisais croire être un mangemort très dévoué… Tout cela était du vent. Le véritable moi a toujours été contre tout cela. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… »**

Il fit une pause, sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. Il voulait que les gens qui comptaient tellement pour Harry sachent qui il était vraiment. S'ouvrir ainsi était très difficile pour lui, et il remercia intérieurement les personnes présentes de ne rien dire, d'attendre qu'il continue son récit. Harry, sentant les émotions de Lucius, se pencha sur lui et l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres, rapidement, avant de lui murmurer « tout ira bien »…

Lucius reprit alors son discourt…

**« Ma mère était une femme remarquable, ouverte d'esprit, et possédant un réel don de voyance. Elle était contre la magie noire et elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le fait que mon père baignait dedans. Et là était bien le souci. Mon père voulait que je suive ses traces et ma mère a tenté de me protéger. Elle a scellé, quand j'avais un an, une partie de ma source magique interne, celle qui était la plus pure. Elle l'a fait pour me protéger car elle savait que mon père ferait tout pour me pousser vers la magie noire. Cela ne m'attirait pas, mais j'ai suivi, pour ne pas tout perdre. J'aime le pouvoir, je le reconnais, et pendant des années, je me suis perdu moi-même, enfin une certaine partie de moi-même s'est perdue. J'étais obligé d'être quelqu'un d'autre… Voldemort n'a jamais su mes origines elfiques, et heureusement. Ces origines, justement, je les tiens de ma mère, qui était une princesse elfique. Mais elle utilisait un sort de dissimulation sur ses oreilles ! C'est sur son lit de mort qu'elle m'a parlé de la prophétie et qu'elle m'a révélé qu'elle était une princesse elfique… Vous pouvez imaginer le choc que j'ai eu… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait scellé une partie de mon pouvoir et que je ne le récupèrerai que le jour du vingt troisième anniversaire de mon âme sœur. Pour cela, il fallait néanmoins que mon âme sœur entre en contact avec l'orbe bleu du destin. Cet orbe porte ce nom pour une raison oscure, car en réalité, il représente une fusion entre mes pouvoirs et ceux d'Harry… »**

A ces mots, les regards se firent encore plus surpris, surtout celui d'Harry. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la vision qu'il avait eu pendant que l'orbe le menait aux geôles…

**« Donc, hier, comme Harry allait fêter ses vingt trois ans, l'orbe est apparu, et la conduit là où il y a deux siècles, l'orbe s'est résorbé en moi… Et cela a déclenché la suite, qui était de toute façon inévitable, à savoir le fait que je récupère mes pleins pouvoirs et la nature réelle de ma magie. C'est clair que si ma mère n'avait pas scellé ce pouvoir, mon père m'aurait tué car il aurait été impossible que je suivre ses traces avec une telle magie. »**

A ces mots, Hermione, qui écoutait très attentivement toute l'histoire, prit la parole, d'un ton légèrement curieux, mais surtout sur ce ton qu'on lui connaissait bien quand elle voulait approfondire un sujet.

**« Permettez-moi, Lucius, de vous demander en quoi consiste exactement votre magie. »**

Lucius eut un sourire un peu amusé, et Harry aussi. Sans un mot, le prince elfique ouvrit la main droite et la tendit sur la table, et une boule de lumière apparut et vola à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa main…

**« Ma magie réelle n'est que Lumière, Hermione. Elle est pureté, amour, paix… Si ma mère n'était pas morte, sans doute aurais-je pu rejoindre l'ordre du Phoenix l'hors de la première ascenstion de cette tête de serpent, mais mon père me tenait sous sa coupe… Enfin voilà, vous savez maintenant… Mon apparence physique est devenue ce qu'elle est en raison du fait que j'ai récupéré ce que je n'aurais jamais du perdre. Ma véritable apparence a en réalité toujours été celle-ci, simplement, un charme très puissant la dissimulait ! En ce qui concerne Harry… Je vais le laisser vous expliquer le reste… »**

Il se tut et il prit son verre. Parler autant lui avait donné soif. Des murmures se faisaient entendre aux quatres coins de la table. C'était certain que tout cela était surprenant. Harry voulait continuer, mais Molly se leva et s'approcha de Lucius, le regardant d'un œil neuf.

**« Lucius, je crois que tu as, en réalité, jamais détesté ou méprisé en toi notre famille, ai-je raison ? »**

Tout le monde resta en arrêt, un peu inquiet. Lucius sourit alors, légèrement mais sincèrement à celle qui serait bientôt un peu comme sa belle-mère.

**« En effet, Molly… Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toute la famille Weasley pour mes paroles ou actions passées, qui n'étaient que pour maintenir une apparence… Je me devais de porter ce masque, mais je suis heureux et soulagé de pouvoir enfin le laisser tomber. En réalité, j'ai toujours admiré votre grand cœur et votre force face à l'adversité. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'un Weasley et je le déplore, car si je l'avais eu, sans doute serais-je parvenu à tenir tête à mon père, sans doute aurais-je eu le courage de tout perdre pour garder ma liberté… J'ai failli tout perdre mais maintenant, ma vie va pouvoir se réaliser réellement. Vous savez, pour un elfe, je suis à peine majeur ! »**

Sa dernière phrase fit rire l'ensemble des convives. Tous pensait au fait qu'il avait parlé d'une malédiction, mais personne ne voulait mettre ce sujet déprimant sur le tapis. Cependant, un échange de regards entre Hermione et Harry fit comprendre à celui-ci qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement ! Finalement, Harry pensa qu'il aurait bien l'occasion d'expliquer ce qui le concernait, puis de toute façon, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses le concernant qu'il ignorait. Donc, avant d'en parler, il préférait être certain.

Drago, qui avait tout écouté sans intervenir, se leva alors et s'approcha de son père tandis que Molly et les filles débarrassaient la table.

**« Père, je comprends maintenant d'où me vient ma magie guérisseuse ! J'avais bien des doutes, je veux dire je pensais avoir des racines elfiques, sans les comprendre… Maintenant je comprends mieux. J'ignorais que grand – mère était une princesse elfique… Est-ce que moi aussi j'ai en réalité une apparence elfique ? »**

Lucius fut amusé par la question de son fils, mais il la comprenait, elle était légitime. De sa main libre, celle qui n'était pas dans la main d'Harry, il prit une main de son fils et il lui sourit chaleureusement. Les autres étaient choqués à chaque fois que Lucius souriaient. Ils n'avaient pas encore l'habitude d'être confrontés au véritable Lucius !

**« Drago, tu as bien évidemment du sang elfique, et ce sera vers quarante ans que tu sauras si tu prendras ou non une apparence elfique. C'est apparemment ainsi que cela se passe chez les demi sang… J'aurais aimé te parler de tout cela, mais c'était difficile, et je devais attendre d'avoir vraiment retrouvé mon âme sœur ! »**

Drago sourit légèrement puis il revint s'asseoir près de son amant… Le café fut apporté pour ceux qui en désiraient. Lucius et Harry se levèrent de table, en s'excusant auprès des autres. Harry fit savoir qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul avec Lucius… C'est avec un regard indulgent et compréhensif qu'on les regarda s'éloigner dans le jardin, bras dessus, bras dessous, la lumière qui émanait du couple semblant illuminer tout ce qui les entourait. C'est alors que Genny lâcha un petit cri, ce qui fit se tourner vers elle toute sa famille !

**« Oups, Pardon », **Fit-elle…

**« C'est juste que je viens de réaliser quelque chose en voyant leurs auras… J'ai déjà assisté à un tableau similaire, Lucius et Harry prochent l'un de l'autre… Je vous raconterai cela ce soir… »**

La curiosité fut de nouveau éveillée et George tenta de faire cracher le morceau à sa sœur. Tous les « jeunes » décidèrent de faire une partie de quidditch, tandis que Molly et Arthur restaient à boire leur café, et que Hermione était allé chercher un livre énorme qui parlait des elfes de lumière ! Elle avait bien retenu qu'apparemment, Lucius était le fils de la princesse des elfes de Lumière… Donc, elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette race… Hermione restait fidèle à elle-même.

Pendant que d'un côté on s'amusait, ou que d'un autre on étudiait, Harry et Lucius s'assirent sur un blanc, sous un énorme chêne. Lucius se coucha et déposa sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry, qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, et parfois l'extrémité pointue de son oreille, qu'il savait une zone érogène ! Cela faisait rire Lucius doucement. Harry était songeur. Il repensait à tout ce que Lucius avait raconté. Il se demandait comme se seraient passées les choses s'il n'était pas devenu un mangemort. Imaginer un Lucius Malfoy qui aurait été membre de l'ordre du Phoënix, cela le fit sourire légèrement. Ils se seraient certainement trouvés plus rapidement… Il commençait à se demander si le fait que Lucius ait connu la magie noire ne serait pas un énorme atout pour découvrir cette malédiction et la contrée… Dans leur vie antérieure, le beau prince elfique ignorait tout de cette magie qui avait faillit le détruire une première fois, avant de finalement le tuer… Oui, Harry songeait sérieusement que maintenant, ils seraient mieux armés…

Sentant Harry pensif, Lucius resta silencieux, laissant lui aussi son esprit vagabonder, mais lui, c'était à sa mère qu'il pensait. Il connaissait un moyen elfique d'entrer en communication avec l'esprit de sa mère. Il avait envie d'essayer…

Pour le moment, bercé par les douces et tendres caresses de son âme sœur, il s'endormait, se sentant en paix pour la première fois de sa vie…

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Etant donc malade, je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre. Je demande donc de la patience aux personnes qui suivent cette fic. Une petite review?


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui ont envoyé des review. Cela me motive et m'encourage. Je suis inspiré, j'ai donc profité de cela pour écrire le chapitre 8. Il est légèrement plus court que le précédent, mais je ne veux pas aller plus loin dans ce chapitre, sinon ce n'est pas drôle! Je vous laisse donc le découvrir, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je souhaitais également expliquer pourquoi j'écris Genny et pas Ginny. J'ai une amie anglaise qui ressemble beaucoup à Ginny, aussi bien physiquement que sur le plan du caractère. En hommage à cette amie, j'ai donc changé l'orthographe, car elle s'appelle Genny! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit changement.**

**03/03/2011: Je reposte le chapitre après avoir corrigé le peu de fautes qui m'avaient échappé, et pour ajouter le message suivant : J'avais déjà prévenu sur les précédent chapitre que je suis malade, et ce n'est pas un rhume de passage, c'est une maladie de longue durée qui peut m'amener à être extrêmement fatigué. Je remercie donc les lecteurs ou lectrices d'être patients ! J'ai dit que je continuerai et je continue. Le chapitre 9 avance, mais lentement car je suis dans un état déplorable depuis l'automne 2010.**

**Il est inutile donc de m'agresser en m'envoyant des review désagréables qui me donnent envie de supprimer ma fic et mon compte. Sur ce, je m'excuse de ce mini coup de gueule, mais je fais ce que je peux pour vous mettre le chapitre prochain dans le courant du mois de mars. Quand je mets un « message » pour expliquer pourquoi je mets du temps, on m'engueule parce que je le fais, et quand je le ne fais pas on m'engueule aussi.**

**Donc merci de ne pas m'agresser ainsi, je fais ce que je peux pour continuer cette fiction. **

**Ce coup de gueule s'adresse essentiellement à une personne, mais comme cela les autres sont prévenus que je fais ce que je peux ! Je suis désolé de ne pas poster de suite plus vite, mais je ne peux pas changer de cerveau ni de corps.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Harry Potter et le secret de l'orbe bleue**

**Chapitre 8**

Toujours installés sur le banc, sous le vieux chêne noueux et magnifique qui se trouvait dans le jardin du Terrier, le couple d'âmes sœurs commençait doucement à somnoler. Pendant ce temps, tournons notre attention sur une certaine jeune femme rousse, dont le prénom commençait par un G… En effet, la dernière des Weasley avait attiré l'attention de sa famille et pour le moment, personne n'était parvenu à la faire parler. Car elle avait éveillé la curiosité parmi les personnes présentes. Mais était-ce à elle d'en parler ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry puisse se sentir trahi. Alors tout en aidant sa mère à ranger, elle repoussa encore les tentatives de George de lui tirer les vers du nez…

Sur une autre partie du terrain, un autre couple profitait de sa quiétude. Drago et Blaise discutaient tranquillement, dans un moment disons assez romantique, assis sur l'herbe, près d'un bosquet de fleurs qui remuait pas mal… Drago se prit un coup de pied dans le dos, et il se retourna, énervé, pour se trouver nez à nez avec une de ces bestioles qu'il détestait… Un gnome de jardin. Il eut vite fait d'attraper la Chose par une cheville, le gnome tentant de le mordre, mais Drago le fit tourner, et le lança… Sous les rires explosés de Blaise et de Ron, celui-ci ayant assisté à la scène. Au lieu de se vexer, Drago les rejoignit et éclata de rire.

**« AAAh aaah ah aaaaaah… Ces bestioles ne m'auront jamais ! »** Dit-il, toujours riant.

**« Bravo, Drago, c'était un beau lancé ! Je crois que tu as battu le record de George ! »** Lui dit Ron, en reprenant son souffle. Quant à Blaise, il pouffait toujours. Il avait déjà pu remarquer, dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy, que Drago n'aimait pas les gnomes de jardin, et ça le faisait toujours rire. Ron regarda Drago d'un air de défi. Celui-ci leva un sourcil à sa manière si connue, avant de sourire d'un air amusé et légèrement sadique.

**« Tu veux jouer à ça, Ronald ? Très bien, on va voir lequel de nous deux sait lancer le gnome le plus loin."**

Ron, amusé, hocha positivement de la tête. Blaise se recula un peu et Drago sembla le remarquer. Tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de participer, Blaise était ravi de regarder ! Il sentait qu'il allait encore bien rire dans les minutes à venir. Et les trois garçons riaient si fort que toute la famille fut ameutée et vint les voir jouer à celui qui lançait le gnome le plus loin…

Harry, lui, ne bougea pas. Il connaissait bien ses deux amis et il pouvait imaginer la scène. Mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir de sous ce chêne. Dans sa demie somnolence, il sentit son aura frémir, et ses ailes vouloir sortir. Il retint cela autant qu'il put, mais soudainement, alors qu'une puissante énergie négative, remplit de haine et de mort, fonçait sur lui depuis on ne savait trop où, ses ailes immaculées sortirent d'un coup, et se refermèrent sur son âme sœur et lui, son aura s'intensifia tout aussi soudainement, le blanc contre le noir, la lumière contre les ténèbres. Sa décharge d'énergie fut telle qu'elle fit trembler le sol et les arbres… Cette vague de magie noire –car il s'agissait bien de cela- fut carrément anéanti par le puissant pouvoir de l'archange. Cette vague d'énergie négative avait eu pour effet de stopper net les rires et de faire se retourner tout le monde vers l'endroit où se tenaient Harry et Lucius… Le Sauveur avait voulu conserver son secret encore un jour ou deux, le temps de pleinement comprendre ce qu'il était, et pourquoi, comment il l'était. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il avait été contraint de se servir de ce pouvoir si particulier qui était le sien et qui avait toujours fait de lui un combattant de la lumière si puissant.

Lucius, qui avait été éveillé par tout cela, contemplait le nid des ailes de son âme sœur d'un air légèrement ébahi, qu'il perdit très vite. Il se redressa mais en restant aussi près d'Harry que possible, en le regardant avec une légère inquiétude.

**« Harry ? J'ai senti ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment ne l'aurais-je pas senti d'ailleurs… Ce que tu viens de faire… C'est… Incroyable ! Tu as carrément détruit une source de magie noire pure ! »**

Ron, Hermione, Drago venaient vers eux. Ils étaient inquiets et Arthur, Molly arrivaient pas loin derrière. George et Genny aussi suivait, de même que Blaise. Tout le monde était là, à contempler Harry et ses ailes… La première à réagir fut Hermione.

**« Harry ! Tu… Tu es un ange ! Non… Tu es un archange, si j'en crois la puissance que tu viens d'exprimer et la taille de tes ailes… C'est… Alors c'était ça, que tu avais à nous dire ? »**

Elle se sentait intimidée, réellement, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. L'un de ses deux meilleurs amis était un archange ! Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait résisté à l'avada kedavra. Le sacrifice de Lily n'était pas le seul à l'origine de ce miracle. Quant à Ron, il donnait l'effet d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Personne n'osait approcher du couple si lumineux en cet instant. Et leurs auras étaient plus visibles que jamais. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé. Ce fut Molly qui reprit tout le monde.

**« Allons, tout le monde, ils ne sont pas des curiosités à être ainsi observés. Venez, laissons-les seuls. Ils viendront quand ils le voudront. »** Son ton de voix fut autoritaire et la mère de famille fut obéi. On savait que désobéir à Molly était toujours une mauvaise idée. Cependant, Drago et Genny furent les deux derniers à se détourner. Genny fit un sourire rassurant à Harry.

**« Je le savais… Je te dirai pourquoi ! »** Elle rejoignit alors rapidement Ron, et elle s'amusa à le chatouiller.

Quant à Drago, il contemplait son père, puis Harry, puis de nouveau son père, sans parvenir à parler. Il fallut que Blaise vienne le prendre par la main et le tire pour qu'il bouge. Ce fut Lucius qui prit la parole.

**« Tu es sous le choc, Drago… C'est compréhensible. Harry sera certainement prêt à te parler, mais pas maintenant. »**

**« Oui… Papa… »** Drago se laissa tirer, et suivit finalement son amant. Blaise décida qu'il était préférable pour eux deux de rentrer au manoir. Ils dirent donc au revoir puis ils transplanèrent au manoir.

Celui qui était le plus sous le choc, et bien c'était Harry lui-même. Il avait beau savoir de quoi il était capable, il avait quand même été le seul sorcier capable de détruire Face de Serpent, mais là… Il sentait que ce serait dix Face de Serpent qu'il pourrait détruire d'une seule boule d'énergie. C'était ça, la totalité de son pouvoir ? Pourquoi ?

Le mutisme d'Harry inquiéta Lucius qui le serra tendrement contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, en elfique, pour le rassurer. Il savait que Harry, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, pensait être un monstre et il craignait qu'il recommence à se traiter de la sorte. Il lui envoyait des ondes de paix et d'amour par son empathie. Harry était un Sauveur, et c'était ainsi, personne ne pourrait rien y changer. Il imaginait comme un tel destin devait être lourd à porter. Harry se mit alors à parler, dans un murmure :

**« Je voudrais juste comprendre, Lucius… Ma mère était une moldue, et d'après ce que je sais, il n'y a pas de gêne angélique dans la famille de mon père ! Que suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Ou alors il y a des choses sur ma mère, que j'ignore, ou sur la famille de mon père. Il y a quelques années, un jour, Genny m'a dit que j'étais certainement le descendant de Godric Griffondor, que c'était pour cela que l'épée de Griffondor m'était apparue dans le repaire du basilic. Et maintenant ça, je serais un archange… Je suis donc l'héritier d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard et un archange en même temps ? »**

Il était perdu, littéralement, et cela se voyait, mais il ne perdait rien de sa nature forte cependant. Il rappela ses ailes, soupirant sous le fait que sa robe de sorcier était maintenant déchirée. Lucius, d'un sort rapide murmuré, répara les dégâts, ce qui fit sourire Harry légèrement. Il embrassa alors son elfe, chastement, sur les lèvres, avant de se lever, lui tenant la main. Lucius ne répondit rien aux paroles d'Harry. Pas sur le coup en tout cas. Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent près de leurs amis qu'il parla.

**« Harry, on fera des recherches et on trouvera. Je crois que tu peux compter sur Hermione pour t'aider ! Et tu peux bien entendu compter sur Drago et moi.»**

Harry sourit. Hermione s'approcha d'eux et pris la main libre d'Harry dans les siennes, sans le quitter de son regard amical et tendre. Sa chère amie était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'elle.

**« Harry, Lucius a raison. Je vais immédiatement commencer à chercher dans le passé de ta famille… Fais-moi confiance. »** Elle lui relâcha les mains, sans le quitter des yeux. Harry était touché. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait compter sur Hermione, mais il était toujours touché quand elle lui prouvait ainsi sa grande amitié. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, tous vinrent lui parler, le rassurer comme ils purent, George fit une plaisanterie pour dissimuler son émotion, quant à Molly, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle vint serrer Harry comme elle le faisait toujours, de cette manière si maternelle, et deux doigts de l'étouffer !

Arthur parla à ce moment là :

**« Bien, Molly, je crois que tu peux le lâcher, il devient rouge ! **»

Cela fit rire tout le monde et Molly relâcha Harry en s'excusant. Harry songea qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

**« Je vous remercie tous de votre amitié… Je ne sais pas d'où cette source de magie noire est venue, mais elle prouve ce que Lucius et moi pensons. Une malédiction est sur nous. Nous allons rentrer au manoir, car j'ai besoin de penser à tout cela. »**

Il se tourna vers Molly, lui souriant chaleureusement. Il aimait cette femme comme sa mère.

**« Merci pour ce merveilleux repas d'anniversaire, Molly. »**

Elle lui fit un sourire. Harry dit alors au revoir au reste de la troupe, et Lucius salua tout le monde. Ils transplanèrent alors, mais… Quand ils atterrirent, ils n'étaient pas devant le manoir… Devant eux se dressait un magnifique château de cristal, au milieu d'une forêt enchanteresse, avec une cascade à deux pas, et le son des chants d'oiseaux… Ils étaient dans un lieu enchanteur, remplit de magie, de sérénité et de lumière.

**« Oh non ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes-nous ? »** Dit Harry, un peu alarmé et ne comprenant pas qu'il ait raté son transplanage, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Lucius eut un léger rire, qui sonna comme la musique claire et cristalline d'une source.

**« Je sais où nous sommes. C'est de ma faute si nous sommes ici… Inconsciemment, j'ai souhaité voir le pays de mes ancêtres ! »**

Et voilà, ils avaient atterris Harry ne savait où, et Lucius riait et semblait très heureux. Ils n'étaient quand même pas dans la forêt des elfes de lumière, Si ?

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.


	10. Chapter 9

**Après l'attente, voici enfin le chapitre 9. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette attente. Bonne lecture et merci aux personnes qui ont envoyé des review. J'en ai besoin pour me motiver!**

**Harry Potter et le s****ecre****t de l'orbe bleu**

Chapitre 9

Ils avaient loupé leur transplanage, enfin c'était ce qu'Harry avait songé à leur atterrissage, mais les paroles de son âme sœur puis son regard lui firent comprendre qu'ils avaient suivi l'envie de Lucius. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, toujours enlacés, se tenant face à ce qui semblait être le plus incroyable et improbable des palais. La bâtisse étaient immense et surtout très élancée, munie de dizaines de tourelles toutes plus élevées les unes que les autres. Mais le plus incroyable était la matière dans laquelle était construit ce palais. Il était fait de cristal, entièrement. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers le faisaient flamboyer, scintiller. Harry resta quelques secondes subjugué par ce palais, et Lucius arbora un sourire léger mais heureux, tandis que son regard contemplait la bâtisse comme celui d'un homme qui revient enfin chez lui après une très longue absence. Parce que c'était clairement ce que ressentait l'ancien mage noir. Son âme reconnaissait la forêt et le palais des elfes de lumière.

Un escalier large de six mètres menait à une porte immense, et deux gardes elfes se tenaient devant. Soudain, ils s'écartèrent, laissant passer ce qui sembla aux deux sorciers la plus belle femme qu'il leur eut été donné de voir, et l'expression de Lucius devint totalement ahurie, puis choquée, mais cela ne dura pas davantage d'une seconde. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était morte ! Il était même resté à son chevet jusqu'au bout, et pourtant, elle avançait vers eux, aussi belle qu'à ses années de jeunesse. Harry, par ce lien qui les liait, ressentit les émotions de Lucius et en contemplant le visage de cette elfe, il réalisa qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Lucius, ou plutôt que Lucius lui ressemblait. Etait-ce possible que cette sublime femme elfe fut la mère de son âme sœur ? Lucius se sentait pris par une émotion si intense qu'il eut quelques difficultés à retenir la larme qui voulait perler à son œil droit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, et pourtant il savait très bien qu'il ne rêvait pas, que sa mère se tenait là, devant eux, s'approchant dans une démarche aérienne en ne laissant aucune marque au sol. Harry, ressentant les émotions de Lucius, le serra un peu plus contre lui, tout en contemplant cette femme magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre doute sur le fait qu'elle était la mère de son âme sœur, mais il ne sentait plus rien d'humain en elle.

Elle finit par s'arrêter devant le couple, posant sur eux un regard chargé d'amour, de compassion et de douceur. On voyait, à son expression, qu'elle ressentait un grand bonheur.

**« Mère… Est-ce vraiment vous ? Je sais que c'est vous mais… Je vous ai vu mourir! Vous êtes morte dans mes bras… »** Dit alors Lucius d'un ton chamboulé. Le puissant sorcier et demi-elfe avait vraiment toutes les peines du monde à rester maître de ses émotions, mais on pouvait le comprendre.

La femme fit alors les trois derniers pas qui la séparaient de son fils unique, et elle vint déposer une longue main blanche sur la joue de Lucius, son regard, de cette même couleur orage que le regard de son fils, plongé dans le sien.

**« Oui, Lucius, je sais que je suis morte, mais c'est l'humaine qui est morte. Le fait que je suis à moitié elfe de haute naissance, et de grande puissance, m'a sauvé. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester près de toi. Telle que tu me vois, je suis la reine des elfes de lumière, et je devais t'attendre ici, attendre ton éveil et ton retour parmi les tiens… »** Lui répondit-elle avec une immense douceur et une certaine douleur qu'on entendait également dans sa voix cristalline. Lucius resta silencieux, essayant calmement d'accepter la réalité. La reine se tourna alors vers Harry, et elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

**« Ainsi, vous voici, Harry Potter. Ma prophétie s'est bien réalisée, et je regrette tant que mon fils ait du subir ainsi tant de souffrances pour avoir le droit de vous retrouver après deux siècles… Mais il est temps que je vous fasse part de certaines affaires urgentes. Suivez-moi. »**

Elle voulait prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais elle attendait un endroit un peu plus intime pour pouvoir le faire. Sans parler, Lucius et Harry suivirent alors la reine des elfes dans le palais. Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent les regardèrent avec curiosité, surtout quand ils réalisaient la ressemblance frappante entre la reine et Lucius. On entendait des chants dans le palais, et tout en les menant dans un petit salon au deuxième étage, la reine leur expliqua que ces chants étaient en leur honneur, parce que les Elus étaient de retour… Cela surprit Harry, et Lucius eut un sourire étrange. Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'immense hall du palais, pas après pas, Lucius sentit ce sentiment d'être de retour chez lui grandir davantage. Cela lui apportait une grande joie, évidemment renforcée par le fait que sa mère était là, vivante et plus belle que jamais. C'était encore difficile pour l'ancien bras droit de Monsieur-j'ai-une-tête-de-serpent-et-je-me-suis-fait-buter-par-Harry-Potter de réaliser que sa chère mère était vivante, mais c'était la réalité et il se sentait à la fois curieux et heureux.

La reine des elfes de lumières les mena dans divers couloirs, puis leur fit prendre plusieurs escaliers, les faisant ainsi monter de plus en plus haut dans le palais, jusqu'à arriver dans une tourelle dont la fenêtre donnait sur un magnifique lac. La pièce était une immense chambre ronde, très lumineuse, comme tout le reste du palais. Elle se tourna alors face au couple, leur souriant avec douceur.

**« Voici la chambre que vous occuperez quand vous viendrez au pays des elfes. Vous avez également votre propre salle de bain et un salon à l'étage inférieur. »**

Harry, qui tenait la main de Lucius depuis le début, la lâcha, difficilement cependant, pour faire le tour de la pièce, avant de regarder la reine. Lucius, quant à lui, resta près de la porte, son attention davantage attirée par sa mère que par le lieu où il se trouvait. Elle était vraiment plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu être, et il comprenait que c'était la véritable allure de sa mère qu'il avait face à lui depuis qu'elle était venue à eux.

Harry, sentant que la mère et le fils avaient besoin de se retrouver, prit la parole pour leur dire qu'il descendait visiter ce salon. La reine s'approcha alors de l'ancien mangemort et elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes, sans le lâcher de son regard intense, fier mais très tendre.

**« Mon fils, ici est ta véritable place, et tu pourras venir dès que tu le souhaiteras, bien entendu. Tu es mon unique héritier, et un jour, c'est toi qui seras sur le trône. »**

La gorge nouée, Lucius fut incapable de répondre. Il se contenta de suivre sa mère qui le tirait vers le lit et il s'installa sur celui-ci, près d'elle, sans la quitter de son regard brillant.

**« Mère, de quoi voulais-tu donc nous parler ? J'avoue être très curieux, et Harry nous a laissé seuls car il a du penser qu'on avait besoin d'un moment de solitude en tête à tête, mais ce que tu dois nous dire le concerne également, n'est-ce pas ? »**

La reine avait tant à leur dire, tant à entendre aussi de son fils et du compagnon de ce dernier, et le temps leur était compté avant que ce qu'elle craignait n'arrive. Elle devait préparer le couple à tout cela et les aider à comprendre pleinement qui ils étaient. C'était surtout Harry qui l'inquiétait. Il en savait encore trop peu sur lui-même et il n'était pas encore capable de se servir de ses pouvoirs d'archange. D'ailleurs, savait-il qu'il en était un ? Elle savait qu'il avait des doutes sans en être certain. Elle l'attira dans une étreinte tendrement maternelle, tout en lui répondant:

**« Oui, Lucius, je dois vous parler, à vous deux, car ce que j'ai à vous dire le concerne également totalement. Je lui suis reconnaissant de vouloir nous laisser un moment en tête à tête, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux le rejoindre. »**

Ceci dit, elle se leva alors du lit, et elle prit l'escalier qui descendait à l'étage inférieur de la tourelle, où elle retrouva Harry qui examinait la grande bibliothèque. Dès qu'il était entré dans le salon, il n'avait pu se contenir et il avait foncé droit sur la bibliothèque ! Cela l'avait fait sourire pour lui-même, car ça ressemblait davantage à Drago ou Hermione, d'agir ainsi. Mais une bibliothèque pleine de livres elfiques, c'était plus fort que lui, ça titillait beaucoup sa curiosité. Il savait bien que sa curiosité lui jouait souvent des tours en le mettant face à des épreuves et des dangers, mais il avait pris l'habitude de cela ! Il savait que c'était comme ça, et il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose ! Il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'attirer les ennuis !

Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de la reine et de son compagnon dans la pièce, il referma le livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, et il le rangea, avant de se tourner face à eux et d'accueillir Lucius contre lui, lui caressant la joue avec tendresse, avant de venir l'embrasser chastement mais très tendrement sur les lèvres, en un baiser rapide. La reine assista à la scène sans rien, dire, heureuse et attendrie, puis elle reprit la parole tout en s'installant sur un fauteuil voltaire couvert de soie blanche. Elle attendit que le couple s'installe sur le sofa face à elle, pour reprendre la parole.

**« Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, car cela ne servirait à rien »** Fit-elle d'un ton sérieux, qui eut pour effet qu'Harry serra davantage la main de Lucius prisonnière des deux siennes.

La reine reprit alors, s'adressant d'abord au sorcier qui avait détruit Voldemort :

**« Harry, vous savez que vous êtes l'âme sœur de mon fils, cela je n'ai pas besoin de vous le demander, vous savez également que vous n'êtes pas uniquement un sorcier, vos ailes d'ange et votre pouvoir angélique se sont déjà dévoilés à vous. Mais, que savez-vous exactement sur tout cela ? »**

Harry déglutit avant de répondre, réfléchissant afin de donner une réponse aussi précise que possible tandis qu'il sentait l'amour de Lucius irradier dans son être, cela le rassurant beaucoup.

**« Et bien… Tout ce que j'ai réalisé c'est qu'effectivement, je suis un ange, et d'après mon amie Hermione, je serais un archange en raison de ma puissance. Cela explique sans doute la puissance de la lumière qui est en moi… Mais, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment je peux être cela, un archange ! J'ignore de qui ou de quoi je tiens cela, j'ignore tout autant l'étendu de mes pouvoirs en tant qu'ange. Mais peut-être pouvez vous répondre à certaines de ces questions ? »**

Harry contemplait la reine avec beaucoup d'espoir, et Lucius faisait de même, espérant que sa mère avait les réponses à ces questions, car il ressentait le désarroi de son âme sœur et il n'aimait pas cela.

**« Tu es effectivement un archange, Harry, tu es l'incarnation de l'archange du feu. »**

Cette annonce lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Lui, l'archange du feu ? Même si cela le surprenait, il réalisait que ça pouvait expliquer certaines facettes de sa personnalité. Mais alors, pourquoi le pouvoir qu'il devait avoir sur le feu, en tant qu'archange de cet élément, n'était pas apparu ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il savait qu'il avait besoin de connaître les réponses pour avancer et affronter ce qui, apparemment, allait encore lui tomber sur la tête dans les semaines à venir. Apparemment, détruire Voldemort n'était pas le seul défi de cette vie… Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait encore ? C'est un regard remplit de questions qui plongea dans celui de son compagnon.

Lucius attira alors le jeune homme contre lui, lui transmettant tout son amour. Oui, il était, serait le dominé dans le couple, il l'avait toujours été dans leurs vies antérieures également, amis cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était un homme fort, résistant et capable de soutenir son compagnon quand celui-ci en avait besoin.

**« Harry, je sais le souci que tu te fais pour moi, c'est le même que je me fais pour toi. Je ne veux pas revivre la douleur que j'ai vécue et subie dans notre précédente vie. Te voir mourir pour m'avoir protégé, cela, non, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, parce que je suis beaucoup plus fort et puissant que je ne l'étais à l'époque. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Peu importe ce que nous avons à traverser encore, nous sommes réunis maintenant, tu n'es plus seul, je ne le suis plus non plus ! »**

Harry contempla Lucius, et lui sourit tendrement, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, passionnément, la reine assistant à la scène avec toujours le même attendrissement. C'était tellement visible, pour elle, ces deux âmes, ces deux aura créées l'une pour l'autre. Elle savait la souffrance et les épreuves endurées par les deux hommes, et elle savait que s'ils avaient soufferts, ils étaient maintenant beaucoup plus forts justement et qu'ils seraient enfin capables d'affronter celui qui leur causait tant de tord depuis près de mille ans !

Car si Harry et Lucius n'avaient des souvenirs que de leur dernière vie, ils n'en avaient pas encore des précédentes, mais la reine des elfes, elle, savait. Elle songea alors qu'il y avait un autre secret sur Harry, que celui-ci devait connaître, mais elle attendrait un peu pour lui en parler, qu'il ait déjà pleinement accepté, adopté sa nouvelle condition d'archange !

Elle décida de les laisser seuls. Ils en avaient besoin. Elle se leva du fauteuil, avec grâce, puis elle s'évapora comme un nuage, avant de réapparaître dans son bureau royal où elle rédigea une lettre à l'intention du couple, dans laquelle elle expliqua à Harry que c'était son âme, qui était celle d'un archange, qu'il ne tenait donc pas cela de sa naissance, de ses parents. Elle acheva en expliquant également qu'il devait absolument découvrir ses nouveaux pouvoirs et apprendre à les maîtriser, et qu'il pouvait rester sur la terre des elfes aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour cela, et qu'il aurait l'appui de Lucius et de qui il voudrait si nécessaire.

Elle chargea un valet d'aller déposer cette lettre sur le lit du couple. Pendant ce temps, Lucius et Harry n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser, le faisant avec de plus en plus de passion, se retenant de plus en plus difficilement de ne pas pousser plus loin. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, même s'ils avaient viscéralement besoin, car ils devaient totalement fusionner de plus, ils savaient également que le moment n'était pas encore venu… Ils devraient attendre quelques heures.


End file.
